Love Fool
by Miirna
Summary: Kurt vive feliz con su padre, quien, desde que su madre murió, no ha estado con nadie. Él lo ayuda a conocer a alguien por internet. Ella es perfecta, sólo que tiene un hijo. Kurt cree que es un niño pequeño, pero no sabe que se trata de un apuesto chico de su edad, que cumple con todo los requisitos para ser el amor de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**HOLA! ME PRESENTO... PUES, MI NOMBRE ES MIRNA, TENGO 19 AÑOS Y SOY DE CHILE, ADEMÁS DE GLEEK DESDE EL 2009... ADORO A KLAINE, ES MI GUILTY PLEASURE!**

**LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO DESDE LOS 11, AMO LEER Y LA MÚSICA ME MUEVE... EN FIN!**

**HOY LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC EN FANFICTION, PORQUE YA HE ANDADO POR OTRAS PÁGINAS, PERO ESTA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES... ASIQUE...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRONTO ESTARÉ SUBIENDO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

_No se imaginan cuanto amo a mi padre, él es todo para mí, y es por esta misma razón que decidí crearle un perfil en esas páginas de internet para conocer gente. Sé que no es la opción más viable para alguien como mi padre que a penas a logrado usar el móvil de pantalla touch que le hice comprarse, pero algo es algo._

_En un principio, la idea parecía ser bastante buena, hasta que conoció a Alice, una mujer viuda, independiente y trabajadora, además de divertida y que cumplía con el perfil de mujer que mi padre buscaba. Ella simplemente era perfecta… aunque no de todo. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de que llevaban más de un mes charlando por la página web, Alice le dijo a mi padre que tenía un hijo._

_Ese punto jamás lo consideré al momento de tomar la idea. Siempre me mentalicé en una mujer soltera, divorciada o viuda… pero sin hijos. Y no es que no me gusten los niños, es sólo que, me incomodan demasiado… Al punto de querer arrojarlos por la ventana en cuanto ensucian la casa o te cambian del canal de moda al de las caricaturas. Soy intolerante con ese tipo de cosas, y bastante quisquilloso, por lo que un niño en casa, sería algo horrible para mí._

_Mi padre no pareciera pensar igual. Yo le veo muy contento y para nada acomplejado con el asunto que a mí me tiene de los nervios, incluso ya me ha hablado de la posibilidad de enseriar las cosas con ella._

* * *

**CUALQUIER DUDA O CONSULTA, O SI QUIEREN HABLAR DE ALGO... POR MP. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Aquí he vuelto, con el primer capítulo de "Love Fool"... La verdad es que tardé un poco, pero... Prometo compensarlos con este primer cap... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1.- Casa Llena.**

_Hace tres meses que mi padre conoció a Alice y hoy la ha invitado a cenar en nuestra casa. Papá no sabe cocinar, por lo tendré que hacer uso de mis habilidades culinarias, como siempre. Él ha estado emocionado todo el día, ya que por fin la conoceré en persona. Ellos ya han salido a cenar un par de veces y mi padre me dice que ella es la indicada, y que algo se lo dice muy dentro de sí._

Me decidí por preparar un estofado con verduras y surtido de ensaladas; una de mis recetas favoritas del libro que compré hace años. Decoré la mesa, puse las servilletas de tela blancas dentro de las copas de vino, acomodé las flores en el centro y los cubiertos a la perfección.

Para la suerte de mi padre, aun me quedaban algunas semanas de vacaciones, antes de entrar al instituto, así podré ayudarlo con este tipo de cosas.  
  
- ¿Qué tal me veo? – _preguntó mi padre, entrando en el comedor con un traje gris, acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata que no combinaba para nada. Me acerqué a él con rapidez y le hice sacar la prenda._  
- Mucho mejor – _puntualicé, desabotonando el primer botón_ - ¿A qué hora tendremos a Alice en casa?  
- En menos de diez minutos – _confirmó._  
- De acuerdo, iré a arreglarme y así tendrán un tiempo a solas – _le guiñé un ojo _– Ya sabes cuánto tiempo me toma lo de vestirme y eso.  
- Bien, sólo escoge algo sobrio – _me advirtió risueño, apuntándome con su índice._

_No presté atención a la advertencia, pues consideraba que mi estilo de vestir era exquisito. Nadie podría criticar mi sentido de la moda, además, es mejor que Alice me conozca tal y como soy, y no como mi padre pretende mostrarme. Sé que él jamás se ha sentido avergonzado de mí por ser así, pero a veces mi extrovertida forma de vestir, logra descomponerlo un poco. Como el día que llegué a casa con el uniforme de los Cheerios y se aterró al pensar que luego tendría que ponerme una de esas faldas con plises. Me costó bastante trabajo hacerle entender que los chicos no llevaban el mismo uniforme que las chicas, y que él no ha visto chicos en los animadores, porque no hay muchos, y por lo general, están en las bases de las pirámides._

Por suerte, la entrenadora Silvester suele ponerme en medio… pero de la pista… cantando o interpretando alguna canción de las divas de la vieja escuela. Soy como el centro del show, junto con mi mejor amiga Mercedes.

Bajé al cabo de veinte arduos minutos de tratar con mi cabello y seleccionar las prendas adecuadas. Y al parecer, lo había hecho bien, pues mi padre alzó un pulgar aprobatorio y la recién llegada me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
- Tú debes ser Kurt, ¿cierto? – _consultó ella._  
- El mismo, único y auténtico – _saludé con un beso en la mejilla._

La mujer se veía joven y vital, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro con naturalidad y el azabache de su rizado cabello le daba un toque que la hacía ver realmente hermosa. Una mujer bastante atractiva. Papá tenía razón, ella es simplemente perfecta.

Cenamos envueltos en una armonía que no sentía desde la última vez que un toque femenino adornaba la casa, y de eso, ya habían pasado nueve años. Alice hizo que ambos no paráramos de reír y bromear entre nosotros, a veces con algunas anécdotas de cuando mi padre intentaba tomar mi delicado juego de tazas de té, y quedó con el dedo índice atorado en una de ellas, o las noches de Halloween tratando de lidiar con mis disfraces, pues él quería vestirme de Superman y yo quería ser La Mujer Maravilla.  
  
- ¿Y por qué un chico como tú querría vestirse de chica? – _consultó conteniendo una carcajada._  
- Pues… - _me limpié la boca con la servilleta, luego de beber de mi copa _– Adoro el cinto con la estrella, y considero que no necesito ser una chica para vestirme de una heroína.  
- Es que, me parece raro… Mi pequeño siempre peleaba por conseguir un disfraz de Power Ranger o algún super héroe.

_Le lancé una mirada breve a mi padre, con una pregunta implícita en ella. Él solo presionó los labios juntos en una mueca. ¡Ya lo pillo! Él no le ha dicho que soy gay. ¡Dios! Y eso que fue lo primero que le dije que debía hacer, para conocer su posición respecto a ese "asunto". Por muy agradable que Alice pueda ser, no permitiré que mi padre esté con una homofóbica o que produzca un quiebre entre nosotros.  
_  
- Lo que pasa es que… - _miré a mi padre, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera interrumpir_ - … Los chicos gays solemos tener mejor gusto con ese tipo de cosas – _continué con la mayor naturalidad que me fue posible_ – Ya sabe, esas estrellas y el glamour incluido en ello es… simplemente increíble.  
- Oh, tú… tú eres… - _su cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, pero no vi señales de desprecio o rechazo como en muchas otras personas, luego de decir una cosa como aquella._  
- Homosexual, sí – _afirmé con orgullo. Si esta mujer pasaba la prueba de fuego, estaba dentro, aunque tuviera a un odioso niño revolviendo entre mis cremas hidratantes._  
- No… no puedo creer que Burt no me lo dijera.

_De acuerdo, y a continuación viene la parte en donde se disculpa, poniéndose de pie, inventado alguna excusa para irse, y luego llama a mi padre para decirle que aún está enamorada de su esposo muerto o algo por el estilo y que su relación no puede ser. Lo he visto en muchas series y películas. Mi padre me miró apenado, pues sabía lo que circulaba por mi mente y que luego le exigiría saber el por qué no le había mencionado ese detalle tan importante.  
_  
- No… encontré el momento adecuado – _se disculpó de forma barata. Yo alcé una ceja, incrédulo._  
- Bien, pues… yo creo que cada quién es como es – _comenzó a decir, mirándome casi con cariño _– Y nadie tiene derecho a juzgar o criticar a nadie por su forma de ser.

_Me sorprendí gratamente al oírla hablar así. Poco me faltó para ponerme en pie, rodear la mesa y abrazarla. Simplemente ella es perfecta.  
_  
- ¡Brindemos por eso! – _exclamé alzando mi copa, y ella me siguió al instante. Mi padre aun parecía algo sorprendido._

_Las semanas luego de esa cena, pasaron de forma intensa. Mi padre se sentía tan flechado por la candidez de Alice que me comentó sus deseos de proponerle matrimonio y vivir todos juntos. Al principio me compliqué un poco. Alice era increíble, pero ni siquiera sabía si nos llevaríamos realmente bien al momento de vivir juntos. No es lo mismo estar con ella el tiempo que dura una cena, que convivir bajo un mismo techo cada día._

Sin embargo, dos semanas después, me encontraba buscando colores para decorar la que sería la habitación del hijo de Alice, que por cierto, aun no veía ni una fotografía de él y tampoco sabía su nombre, pues cada vez que preguntaba, mi padre decía haberlo olvidado.

Durante mi última semana de vacaciones, lo único que hice fue mentalizarme en ser tolerante con el pequeño, tratarlo como uno más de la familia y portarme como un adulto ante la situación. Realmente lo necesité, créanme.

Alice y su hijo se mudarían con nosotros precisamente este fin de semana, o sea, en dos días más.

Ese fue el jueves y viernes más breves de mi vida, en donde casi me quedo calvo tratando de hallar la combinación de colores perfectas para el cuarto y las cortinas. Mi padre me dijo que le dejara esa labor a él mismo, pero me rehusaba a tener un cuarto en la casa con muros tapizados de póster de figuras de acción y súper héroes. Me estremecía de sólo imaginarlo, sumándole unas horrendas cortinas de los Power Rangers.  


* * *

__

Sábado, 9 am. Y yo ya no pude seguir por más tiempo en mi cama. Me vestí casual, pues de todos modos pasaría el día trasladando cajas y equipajes. Ya estaba resignado a ello. Mis infaltables pantalones de gimnasia, que no usaba hace mucho, una sudadera gigante que utilizaba en el invierno para dormir y un par de converse.

Bajé a la carrera, acomodándome el cabello con las manos, mientras brincaba los escalones. Tomé un bol y puse cereal y leche en él. Con poca delicadeza, me acomodé en la barra de la cocina y devoré mi desayuno. Tal vez la comida saliera tarde, por lo de la mudanza, así que, prefería comer lo suficiente para no morir de hambre.

En casa parecía no haber nadie, por lo que tecleé el número de mi padre y esperé a que contestara. Al segundo tono, lo cogió.  
  
- Papá, ¿dónde estás?  
- Vamos de camino, he venido a ayudar a Alice a meter sus cosas en el carro, que, por cierto… ¡Te encantara! – _se oía emocionado._  
- Genial, no puedo esperar a verlo – _fingí entusiasmo._  
- El viaje hasta Westerville es algo extendido, pero ya estamos a la mitad, por lo que creo que en treinta minutos llegaremos – _explicó._  
- De acuerdo, esperaré – _colgué y, luego de dejar limpio mi bol de cereal, lo llevé al fregadero._

Saqué una bolsa de galletas y me senté en el sofá, poniendo el programa de "No Te Lo Pongas", riendo en cuanto tomaban las horrendas prendas de las chicas y las arrojaban al basurero. Esa era, sin duda, mi parte favorita.

Oí un claxon, luego de un rato, resonar a las afueras. Habían llegado.

Esperé en mi posición desparramada en el sofá, con el televisor en "Mute", esperando oír los apresurados pasos del mocoso, o tal vez unos incesantes "¡mami, mami!", pero no oí nada de ello.

Al contrario, el timbre sonó y me dije a mi mismo que el chico era educado y bien portado, o tal vez sólo deseaba creer que así era.

Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y mi padre entró con una maleta.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos! – _dijo él, depositando el equipaje en el vestíbulo _- ¡Están en casa!  
- Hola. Kurt – _saludó Alice, entrando tras él. Yo sonreí y alcé mi mano en saludo_– Vamos, Blaine… No seas tímido – _se dirigió a alguien más afuera. Seguramente el niñito.  
_  
_Entonces estuve a punto de que se me resbalara la bolsa con galletas saladas que aún tenía en la mano a medio comer. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba perfectamente parado un chico cinco centímetros más bajo que yo, vestido rigurosamente con una camisa a cuadros de manga corta, un suéter igual, color verde, pantalones ajustados a un tonificado cuerpo y un corbatín en su cuello. Su cabello peinado con esmero y gran cantidad de gel, le hacía parecer recién salido de la bañera. Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus perfectos labios rosados y sus ojos mieles me atravesaron en cuanto se posaron sobre mí._

Me sentí un mendigo al lado de él, pues yo parecía aun estar pijama o peor que eso. Lucía como un recolector de basura, sin mi atuendo acostumbrado, ni mi fijador en el cabello, y lo que era peor… No me había lavado los dientes.

Me negué a abrir la boca. O siquiera a acercarme a él, por lo que me quité con rapidez las migajas de galletas del rededor de la boca y de mi sudadera. Alcé mi mano nuevamente en un saludo rápido y corrí escaleras arriba.  
[i][/i]  
- ¿Kurt? – _preguntó mi padre, mientras yo huía a mi cuarto_ - ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- ¡Sí, no es nada! – _grité, para no ser grosero con los recién llegados._  
- ¡Ya te he dicho que no comas esas galletas, porque luego terminas con problemas estomacales! - _¡Dios! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_  
- ¡He dicho que no es nada! ¡Bajo en seguida! – _volví a gritar con más fuerza, para descartar la posibilidad de que creyeran lo que mi padre acababa de decir._

Deseaba, literalmente, cavar un agujero y enterrarme vivo. No bastaba con que el chico me hubiera visto luciendo horrible, si no que mi padre va y dice que tengo problemas estomacales. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

Me encerré en el baño de mi habitación y, con violencia, me cepillé los dientes. Luego cogí la lata de fijador y comencé a arreglar la maraña sobre mi cabeza. No logré dejarlo a la perfección, pero al menos estaba mejor. Luego de eso, fui directamente a mi armario, y busqué lo mejor que tenía en ropa casual. Opté por mis amados jeans rojos, una camiseta blanca ajustada y conservé las converse sólo por comodidad… y tiempo.

Cuando regresé al vestíbulo, me percaté de que mi padre y el hijo de Alice, ya habían metido casi todas las cosas, por lo cual me alegré de no tener que trabajar de más.  
  
- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – _consulté en cuanto ambos estaban dentro, pero me referí más que nada al chico._  
- Am… si quieres… aunque ya no queda casi nada más – _murmuró mirándome extraño. Tal vez se estaba preguntando si en mi cuarto tenía alguna especie de hada madrina, y que de Ceniciento me había convertido en una persona normal… o algo así._  
- Oh, bueno… De todos modos ayudaré – _propuse, sólo para parecer agradable_– Me encanta ayudar – _añadí._  
- ¿En serio? – _se burló mi padre a mi lado. Yo sólo lo miré furioso_ - ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?  
- Ja, ja – _reí irónicamente y salí fuera, encaminándome hacia el carro, que, por cierto, era impresionante._

Todo negro, con una gran capacidad. Parecía acabado de salir de la concesionaria, muy hermoso para estar frente a nuestra casa.

- Lindo, ¿no? – _oí la pregunta tras de mí._  
- Lindo, no… ¡Jodidamente increíble! – _exclamé, perdiendo un poco la compostura._  
- Era de mi padre, pero me lo dejó a mí en su testamento - _Me giré a mirarlo._

_¡Woah! A la luz del sol era aún más hermoso. No podía creer que este chico fuera a vivir conmigo… ¡Diablos! ¿Sería mi hermanastro? Ok, ahora no me gusta mucho la idea.  
_  
- Blaine – _se presentó, tendiendome la mano en saludo. Yo la apreté sin dudarlo. Estaba tibia y suave, e incluso, casi podía sentir como su olor se impregnaba en mi nariz, por la cercanía. El olía a limpio, a hombre y a gel de fresa. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar_ - ¿No me dirás algo como… "Hola hermano" o "Bienvenido a la familia"?  
- Oh, ah… - _me quedé en blanco, rebuscando algo que decir… pero las frases que circulaban por mi cabeza no se parecían en nada a esas. Eran algo como, "¿Eres gay? Espero que sí" o "¿Estás soltero? Sí, que bien, acabas de conocer a tu novio"… pero no podía decir ninguna de esas. De seguro saldría corriendo aterrado_ - Bie-bienvenido… Soy Kurt – _fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, antes de que él creyera que me había comido la lengua el ratón._  
- Lo sé, mi madre no deja de hablar de ti – _rodó los ojos y eso me hizo pensar en que, o yo le desagradaba, o que su madre realmente hablaba de mí._  
- Espero que cosas buenas – _reí a medias_.  
- Am… me… ¿me devuelves mi mano? – _preguntó conteniendo una risa. Entonces miré nuestras manos aun unidas en un saludo eterno._  
- Oh, lo siento, suelo ser algo distraído – _me disculpé, golpeándome la frente mentalmente._

Aun no terminaba de procesar que aquel chico tan increíblemente atractivo, con esa sonrisa encantadora bailando en sus labios y sus ojos amielados, comenzaría a vivir conmigo. Pero, lo que más me afectaba en este momento es que él había dejado salir la palabra "hermano". Si nuestros padres se casan, estaré jodido. Ni por muy rebelde o irreverente que suelo ser, podría cometer un acto tan descabellado como intentar algo con el chico que se supone es mi familia ahora. Independiente que no tengamos la misma sangre, mi consciencia jamás me dejaría en paz.

- ¿Cuándo comenzarás las clases? – _Preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta trasera de su carro_ – Estoy muy ansioso de conocer McKinley.  
- Pues… - _sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de dar una respuesta coherente esta vez_– Si me conoces a mí, conocerás el instituto.  
- ¿Eres popular allí? – _preguntó excitado._  
- ¿Popular? No... yo no lo veo así – _me puse a su lado_ – Digamos que sólo, pertenezco a los animadores, soy el que marca las tendencias de moda, el que canta mejor y… sí, podría decir que soy algo así como… destacado – _asentí satisfecho con mi curriculum_ – Además de no sacar notas inferiores al 10, por supuesto.  
- ¡Wow, entonces nos llevaremos genial! – _él casi aplaudía y daba saltitos. Estaba realmente entusiasmado_ – Yo, en Westerville estaba en una academia privada de chicos, y todos me reconocían como el chico listo. He mantenido un registro de calificaciones perfecto. Aunque la mayoría adoraba oírme cantar junto a los Warblers.  
- ¿Los qué? – _alcé una ceja._  
- Warblers. Es el coro acapela de Dalton – _explicó él_ – Participamos en muchos concursos…

_Yo rompí en una carcajada, interrumpiéndolo.  
_  
- ¿Estabas en el coro de tu escuela? – _casi me burlé._  
- Sí, ¿qué con eso? – _comenzó a fruncir el ceño y yo tuve que detenerme._  
- No lo sé, acá en McKinley es como un suicidio social, asique no lo hagas –_reprimí una carcajada mayor._  
- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no cante porque a los demás podría molestarles? – _cuestionó mis palabras con recelo._  
- Algo así… - _murmuré no muy seguro de continuar el tema_ – Aunque el hielo es bueno para el cuidado de la piel, pero sin colorante rojo n° 2.  
- ¿De qué hablas? – _me miró desconcertado, como si me acabara de aparecer un tercer ojo en la frente._  
- Nada, nada… Ya lo verás, chico del coro – _me contuve de continuar riendo._  
- Tú dijiste que también cantabas – _inquirió él._  
- Por supuesto, y debo añadir que lo hago muy bien… pero yo no lo hago en una salita diminuta… Yo me presento frente a miles de personas, de pie en medio de todos, siguiendo una performance elaborada a la perfección. Ya te enseñaré los videos – _no pude evitar sonar altanero._

_El chico me miró con notable desagrado y en medio de una tosecita falsa, soltó algo muy similar a "fanfarrón". Yo decidí fingir que no lo había oído.  
_  
- Sacaré lo que queda – _dijo señalando el maletero y dio la vuelta al carro._

De acuerdo, esa no había sido mi idea de bienvenida… y al parecer él lo tomó como una bofetada en la cara. Tal vez no era una buena decisión venirse a vivir con nosotros sin habernos conocido antes, sin saber de antemano como eran nuestras personalidades. ¡Dios! ¡Yo creí que sería un inquietante niño pequeño el que llegaría, y me traen un chico deslumbrantemente guapo que ya me odia! ¡Maldita sea mi boca presumida!

Sin decir nada, caminé hacia la casa y corrí a mi cuarto, recibiendo las extrañadas miradas de Alice y mi padre. En cuanto entré, tomé mi móvil y llamé a mi mejor amiga.  
  
- ¡No era un niño! – _Vociferé en cuanto oí que contestaba_ – Yo creí que era un mocoso insoportable y no lo era ¡Y nadie me dijo! ¡Ellos lo planearon! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Sabían que me comportaría como idiota! ¡Los odio!  
- Am… ¿por qué no me explicas todo esto con un poco más de calma?, porque… es fin de semana y deseaba dormir hasta tarde – _dijo ella, antes de proferir un bostezo_ – Lo cual ya no podré hacer.  
- Okay – _dije inhalando para controlar mis atolondradas palabras_ – Recuerdas nuestra última conversación, ¿no? – _Ella murmuró un "Mm-hmm" en confirmación_ – Yo, todo este tiempo, creí que tendría que vivir con un niño de primaria, pero hoy, cuando llegaron… apareció un chico que si lo vieras, te convertirías en agua… - _me contuve de gemir, con el recuerdo de mi primera visión de Blaine, bajo el umbral de la puerta_ – Es… simplemente… perfecto.  
- ¿Algún parecido a alguien? Como para hacerme una imagen mental – _sugirió._  
- Lo siento, creo que no hay nadie que se le asemeje – _me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que ella no podía verme, pero si imaginarlo_ – Mercedes, él… tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel, el cabello negro, es un poco más bajo que yo, pero podría inclinarme si quisiera besarme – _reí ante eso. Ella soltó un "estás loco"_ – Y físicamente es tan… bien proporcionado… ¡Y su trasero! ¡Si tan sólo vieras su trasero! – _Chillé emocionado_ – Hmm… - _añadí frustrado, regresando a mis cabales _– Pero creo que ya di el inicio de nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo…  
- ¿Kurt, qué hiciste? – _cuestionó, preparándose para reñirme._  
- Sólo… comencé a presumir…  
- Kurt – _dijo con voz de madre._  
- ¡Sabes que no puedo evitarlo! – _Me defendí, agitando mi mano libre_ – Él quería saber acerca de la escuela y eso fue lo que dije.  
- ¡No! ¡Tú le hablaste de lo que tú eras en la escuela, no de la escuela! – _me descubrió._  
- Supuse que él debía saberlo… - _solté otra exhalación_ – Sí, lo sé… soy un idiota, y he hecho que él lo crea también.  
- ¡Oh, sí! – _la pude visualizar chasqueando los dedos frente a mí, con una expresión de haber ganado._  
- Y, ¿ahora qué haré? – _le pregunté, en busca de una solución a todo esto._  
- Pues demostrarle lo contrario – _respondió, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo._  
- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? – _Exclamé avergonzado_ – Sí es lo que soy… Los demás sólo me toleran porque soy popular, y les doy consejos de moda y estética… ¡Sin mí, morirían! – _me apreté el puente de la nariz _- ¿Ves? Lo he hecho otra vez ¡No puedo evitar presumir!  
- Sólo trata de… - _golpearon a mi puerta, por lo que alejé el teléfono, tapándolo con una mano. Luego lo puse nuevamente en mi oído, sin oír lo que me decía mi amiga._  
- Alguien está a mi puerta, te hablo luego – _corté, sin esperar respuesta_ - ¿Quién es?  
- Am… Blaine – _contestó su melodiosa voz del otro lado._

_Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos. Miré a mí alrededor y me odié por no haber ordenado mi cuarto antes.  
_  
- ¡Un momento! – _vociferé, guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo trasero, corriendo hacia la cama, estirándola lo mejor posible, y acomodando luego las almohadas para cubrir las imperfecciones que había dejado con la prisa. Recogí las prendas que había lanzado al suelo, luego de que me viera vistiendo como un mendigo, lanzándolas dentro del armario en un completo desastre. Ya me haría el tiempo para ordenarlas. Cerré las puertas y miré a mi alrededor, un poco satisfecho de lo hecho en tiempo record. Por último, tomé mi perfume y rocié un poco en el cuarto y en mí, sólo por si acaso. Caminé hacia la puerta, y la abrí, poniendo mi mejor cara._

Él estaba distraídamente apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y un pie apoyado formando una especie de 4. Me miró, y nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció en sus perfectos labios.  
  
- Burt me ha dicho que me enseñarías mi cuarto – _dijo, pasando una mano por su gelificado pelo._  
- Oh, eso – _por tercera vez en esa mañana, palmeé mi frente mentalmente. Debí haber tomado en consideración la sugerencia de mi padre, cuando señaló que él podría decorar su cuarto solo_ – Yo… - _cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a caminar a su lado_ – Pues, digamos que me di a la tarea de… decorar el que sería tu cuarto – _comencé a explicar, aminorando mi caminar a medida que llegábamos_ – Porque soy increíble en eso… - _me detuve, al ver que estaba presumiendo otra vez_ – Am, bueno… el asunto es que tenía la idea de que cuando tu madre decía "hijo", se refería a un niño de primaria… Créeme que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando te vi allí abajo – _traté de bromear, pero el sólo me miró sin sonreír_ – Fue tonto de mi parte no preguntar antes de pintar todo y comprar las cortinas… - _él alzó una ceja _– Pero eres libre de cambiar todo si quieres – _añadí rápidamente._  
- Okay – _respondió dudoso._

_Con la advertencia hecha, abrí la puerta, dejando ante sus ojos un cuarto pintado con distintos tonos de azul celeste, cortinas en color azul rey, una cama cubierta por un edredón blanco con diseños de pequeños carros (sugerencia de Mercedes), un escritorio pequeño y una cajonera celeste.  
_  
- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? –_ preguntó entrando sin más, recorriendo la habitación, pasando las manos por las paredes y acabando sentado en la cama, probando la comodidad de esta, con pequeños saltitos._  
- Sí… - _se oyó más como una pregunta._  
- Pues, me gusta el azul – _afirmó con su cabeza_ – Pero tal vez cambié el edredón – _bromeó, y me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo _- ¡Sí! ¡Me agrada! –_confirmó, recostándose del todo en la cama._  
- Bueno, cuando quieras, puedo acompañarte a comprar un edredón nuevo –_propuse. El confirmó con un "Mm-hmm"._

_Sin saber qué más hacer ahí, me di la vuelta para regresar a mi propio cuarto.  
_  
- ¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Espera! – _me detuve y regresé, apoyando mis manos en el marco de la puerta_ – Gracias por… - _señaló a su alrededor con sus dedos índices _- …todo esto.  
_  
Sonreí en respuesta y me marché._

Pasé el rato, hablando con Mercedes, Rachel y Quinn, por Whatsapp; en nuestro grupo personal.

En cuanto les hable de Blaine, me exigieron que, aunque fuera a escondidas, le tomara una fotografía para enviárselas. Yo sólo reí por las locuras que decían, pero llegaron a enloquecer literalmente cuando les confirmé que el primer día de clases, llegaría con él a McKinley. Los emoticonos fueron pocos para ellas, entre la emoción y la felicidad.  
  
**Rachel:** Y ¿ya sabes si es gay?  
**Quinn:** Sinceramente espero que no.  
**Yo:** Aun no lo sé, pero ningún hetero viste tan bien.  
**Mercedes:** No es justo, tú siempre te los llevas todos.  
**Yo:** Eso no es cierto.  
**Quinn:** ¡Claro que sí! O ya olvidaste al chico del Lima Bean?  
**Yo:** Él fue el que se insinuó descaradamente.  
**Rachel:** Pero si tú le dejaste tu número anotado en la servilleta!  
**Yo:** Fue él quien escribió "Chico Lindo" en mi vaso, en vez de mi nombre.  
**Quinn:** A eso llamas insinuarse descaradamente?  
**Mercedes:** Lo cierto, es que desde la barra le guiñó el ojo. Yo lo vi. También le acarició la mano cuando le entregó el vaso.  
**Yo:** ¿Lo ven? Gracias Cedes.  
**Mercedes:** No me des las gracias y preséntanos a tu chico.  
**Rachel:** ¡Oh, sí!  
**Quinn:** Los amigos comparten!  
**Yo:** ¡Oigan! Él no es un pastel para repartirlo en rebanadas!  
**Quinn:** ¡Ya quisieras! Para comértelo.  
**Yo:** Ja, ja… que graciosa!  
**Mercedes:** Acaso se olvidan que nuestro Kurtie está enamorado de otro chico?  
**Yo:** Eso es cierto!  
**Quinn:** Pero, ya llevas dos años tratando de cazar a Finn, y él no cede. ÉL NO ES GAY!  
**Yo:** La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, a él NUNCA le ha molestado MI COMPAÑÍA.  
**Rachel:** Que no te aleje, no es una señal muy clara de que le gustes. Él es bueno con todos.  
**Yo:** Trío de envidiosas!

_Estuve a punto de enviarles una fotografía mía, enseñándoles la lengua, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Esta vez, sabía exactamente quién era._

- ¿Kurt? – _llamó._  
- Pasa – _mi padre asomó la cabeza y me miró._  
- Alice se preguntaba si podías ayudarla a preparar, ya sabes, la comida… Aún no sabe dónde están las cosas y serías de gran ayuda si se lo enseñas.  
- Claro, bajo enseguida – _respondí con una sonrisa._

_Tecleé rápidamente un "me voy" a las chicas, mientras que ellas hacían apuestas sobre si Blaine era hetero o gay, y si saldría primero con Finn o con él._

El día pasó veloz y sólo vi a Blaine en el momento en que almorzamos, porque estaba acomodando sus cosas en el cuarto. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, él bajo y se acomodó en el sofá junto a mi padre, para ver el partido, lo cual me dio un mal augurio de que este chico tal vez sí era hetero.

Me quedé observándolo un momento, oyéndolo exclamar a la par con papá cuando alguien hacía una buena jugada y quejarse cuando ocurría lo contrario. Sin pensarlo, saqué mi móvil e inmortalicé su hermoso cuerpo, iluminado con la luz del televisor, y de la sala. Miré aquella obra maestra plasmada en mi pantalla, su sonrisa casual, su cabello, peinado a la perfección y sus brillantes ojos. Todo él era hermoso.  
  
- ¿Kurt? – _dijeron tras de mí. Yo guardé mi celular de inmediato y me volteé, fingiendo inocencia._  
- ¿Sí? – _miré a Alice con mi mejor sonrisa._  
- Me ayudas con los platos –_ asentí y caminé con ella hacia la cocina._

_En cuanto pude, le envié la foto a las chicas, añadiendo un "Mueranse de envidia", y una carita sonriente.  
_  
_Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa del comedor, veinte minutos más tarde.  
_  
- Kurt – _habló mi padre_ – Alice y yo saldremos esta noche, asique, quedas a cargo de todo – _yo asentí._  
- No es como si necesitara cuidarme – _murmuró Blaine, bebiendo de su vaso._  
- Oh, no… no quise decir eso, es sólo por… costumbre – _se disculpó Burt. Blaine le sonrió de vuelta._  
_  
De pronto mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Estaría sin mi padre por alrededor de tres horas, lo que significaba que si me encerraba en mi cuarto, y me escapaba por la ventana, nadie se daría cuenta. Sonreí para mis adentros._

Me despedí de ambos en el vestíbulo y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, corrí escaleras arriba.  
  
- ¿Kurt? – _Me detuve a la mitad de mi huida_ - ¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo?  
- Yo… - _¡Demonios! Una oferta tentadora._  
- Creo que pasarán Iron Man 2 esta noche – _él sonrió entusiasmado. Definitivamente este chico podía ser hetero._  
- Uh, creo que nuestros gustos no son iguales – _me disculpé_ – Lo siento, tendrás que verla solo – _me encogí de hombros y seguí subiendo._  
- Podemos ver algo que te guste a ti – _le oí decir. La culpa me recorrió, pero tenía algo mejor en mente y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad._  
- Será para otra ocasión – _grité y me encerré en mi cuarto._

_Tecleé de memoria el número de Finn en mi celular, y esperé a que contestara.  
_  
- ¿Kurt? – _contestó._  
- Hola Finny – _saludé con cariño._  
- ¿Cómo estás? Llevabas tiempo sin llamar – _me acusó._  
- ¡Si te contara!  
- Tengo tiempo, cuéntame tus aventuras de este último mes - _¡Sí! Estaba esperando oír eso._  
- Pues, que te digo… mi padre acaba de salir, asique podría pasarme por tu casa en diez minutos ¿Qué dices? – _en ese momento deseé tener un teléfono fijo en mis manos, para enrollar el cable alrededor de mi dedo._  
- Claro, te espero – _respondió, haciéndome hacer una celebración silenciosa._

Me arreglé el cabello, tomé una chaqueta de mi armario y con cuidado, bajé por el árbol al lado de mi ventana.

Solíamos hacer esto con Finn, nuestras visitas nocturnas eran una especie de tradición extraña entre nosotros. La mayoría del tiempo, era él quien venía a visitarme, pero desde la última vez que Burt casi lo descubre, por caerse del árbol, decimos hacerlo cuando los padres no estuvieran.

Estos pequeños detalles, me hacían pensar que las chicas se equivocaban al decirme que era un iluso por creer que él se fijaría en mí. Yo pensaba lo contrario.

Su casa se encontraba a tres manzanas de la mía, por lo que caminé presuroso, intentado llegar lo más rápido posible. Para mi suerte, Finn con descaro, había puesto una escalera fuera de su ventana, ocultándola con la enredadera que cubría la casa.

Entré a la casa Hudson, como todo un ninja y trepé con maestría hasta la ventana de Finn. Dos golpecitos suaves bastaron para que él me ayudara a entrar.  
  
- ¿Qué tal? – _saludé._  
- Pues, bien ahora – _él sonrió como solía hacerlo, curvando un lado de su boca_– He batido todos los records en la consola y no he tenido tiempo de conseguir más juegos.  
- ¿Ansioso de volver al instituto mañana? – _pregunté, acomodándome en su cama._  
- No lo sé, prefiero no pensar en eso, ¿sabes? – _Se sentó frente a mí_ – Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué te tuvo tan ocupado que ni siquiera me llamaste?  
- Oh, sólo una mudanza – _sacudí la cabeza._  
- ¿Mudanza, dices? – _Alzó una ceja_ - ¿Te has cambiado de casa?  
- No, no… ¡Cómo crees! – _Reí _– Mi padre, que decidió traer a vivir con nosotros a la mujer que conoció por internet.  
- ¿Tan pronto?  
- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo.  
- ¿Y qué has hecho con lo del niño? – _preguntó._  
- No es ningún niño… Tiene nuestra edad – _aclaré._  
- Un momento… Y ¿vivirás con él? – _su ceño estaba fruncido._  
- ¿Detecto celos? – _me burlé._  
- Kurt, tú sabes que no es eso – _se rascó la nuca_ – Yo sólo no confío en cualquiera para que viva contigo.  
- Y es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ya es muy tarde… Y no parece ser una mala persona.  
- De todos modos, mantenme informado si es que él intenta algo… - _lo miré conmovido y él sonrió._

Pasamos el rato, hablando de cosas sin importancia; los deportes, la ropa que debería usar mañana, la práctica… Como Finn estaba en el equipo, solíamos tener la práctica juntos, yo con las animadoras y él con los chicos.

Los amigos de Finn; Puck, Sam y Mike me tenían como un hermano menor, siempre cuidándome y haciéndome los gustos, sobretodo Noah… él decía que yo era adorable y que cocinaba jodidamente bien. Por eso siempre que se juntaban para jugar con la consola, me llamaban y me incluían. Son un encanto.

- Bien, me iré – _declaré, caminando hacia la ventana_ – Nos vemos mañana. No llegues tarde el primer día.  
- Adiós, Kurt – _se acercó a mí._

_Besé su mejilla y desaparecí de su vista.  
_  
_Como un maldito mono, me trepé al árbol, entrando por mi ventana.  
_  
- ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA? – _Gruñeron a mis espaldas, mientras yo ponía el seguro_ – ¡Estuve a punto de marcarle a Burt, porque no lograba hallarte y tampoco tenía tu número!  
- ¿Y para qué te preocupaste tanto? – _Dije algo irritado con su comportamiento_– No es como si me hubieran abducido los aliens – _bromeé, pero él estaba más que furioso._  
- Esto no es gracioso – _bufó entre dientes._  
- De acuerdo, al parecer tendremos que trazar la línea – _declaré cabreado_ – En primer lugar, te prohíbo tajantemente que te metas en mi cuarto o en mi vida otra vez – _él me miró con su ceño fruncido_ – Soy una persona poco tolerante y no querrás verme molesto porque puedo ser una verdadera amenaza – _lo señalé con un dedo_ – Segundo, si yo me escapo por las noches, ese es mi asunto. Es a mí a quien castigarán en caso de que lo descubran. Tú haz de cuenta que ni oíste ni viste nada, ¿ok? - _tomé aire y continué_ – Tercero; mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, por lo que hace bastante que dejé de ser reñido, soy independiente y no quiero que vengas con aires de "correctito" a tratar de ponerme límites. Yo me mando solo, ¿queda claro? Además, serías una madre horrible.  
- Kurt…  
- ¡Cuarto! – _Vociferé para no ser interrumpido_ – Cuando yo hablo… Nadie… repito… ¡Nadie!... me interrumpe. Ahora, ¡lárgate de mi cuarto, Blaine! – _señalé la salida con violencia y él salió azotando la puerta._

_De pronto, comencé a sentir que no sería capaz de soportar una casa llena… Las paredes empezaban a cerrarse y el espacio se sentía pequeño, todo me abrumaba… ¡¿Me estaré volviendo claustrofóbico?!  
_

* * *

**OK! Este es el primer capítulo del fic :D**

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia y que me dejen "reviews" con su parecer mas abajo ;)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Lo siento mucho si tardé en actualizar... No tengo ninguna justificación... Me he quedado pegada leyendo mil Fan fics y viendo la 1° Temporada de Glee :(**_

_**Bien, los invito a ponerse cómodos y leer el 2° capítulo de Love Fool.**_

* * *

**2.- Integrándose.**

_El reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 3 am. Y yo no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, me sentía bastante mal. Había arremetido contra Blaine en el primer día, lo había corrido de mi cuarto gritándole como un demente y ni siquiera me sentía capaz de verlo a la cara nuevamente._

_Era impresionante cómo en 12 horas había jodido por completo nuestra relación._

_Me envolví en el albornoz que tenía sobre la silla, bajando a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia. Tal vez eso me ayude con mis problemas de sueño. Mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico, arrastrando los pies, pensaba en una buena excusa para no ir junto con Blaine al instituto en un par de horas más, pero no encontraba nada convincente._

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

- ¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? – _chillé, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, comprobando que mi corazón siguiera en su lugar, latiendo._

- Lo siento – _se disculpó de entre las sombras. Yo encendí las luces y me llevé una grata sorpresa al verlo con el pelo revuelto en una maraña ondulada, una ajustada camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos muy pegados bóxer, dejando bastante poco a la imaginación. Él caminó hacia mí y yo tuve que apoyarme en el mesón de la cocina para no caerme_ – No quise asustarte – _sonrió a medias._

- ¿Asustarme? No, como crees – _ironicé _– Así es como saludo por las noches.

_Él sonrió gloriosamente y mis muros defensivos fueron destruidos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan devastadoramente encantador? Parecía un maldito príncipe de Disney._

- Oye, con respecto a lo de esta noche, yo…

- Blaine, no tienes que disculparte… – _lo interrumpí_ – Sólo comprender que hay momentos en los que suelo ser… un poco… Idiota – _me encogí de hombros_ – Que es la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que te pido paciencia. No soy una mala persona, sólo algo presumido, obstinado e intolerante, además de que no me gusta perder y no tener la razón – _añadí_ – Si logras obviar todo eso, podemos ser buenos amigos – _sonreí_.

- ¡Woah! La lista es larga – _puso una mano en mi hombro y me temblaron las rodillas_ – Pero, puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

- Ok, voy por mi leche – _dije, apuntando con mi pulgar hacia mi espalda_ – Dicen que es buena para dormir.

- Entonces dame un vaso a mí también, porque no quiero llegar con ojeras a mi primer día de clases. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! – _se mordió las uñas._

- ¿Por qué? – _Consulté, vertiendo la leche en vasos_ – Sólo serán un montón de chicos subdivididos por rango de popularidad, obligados a compartir ocho horas diarias a la semana – _hice un gesto y él volvió a reír._

- Sé que sonará algo raro, pero llevo tanto tiempo en una escuela de chicos, que creo que ya olvidé por completo lo que es estudiar con chicas… Y ¿qué tal si no le agrado a nadie? ¿O si se burlan de mí por ser "el chico nuevo"? – _Hizo comillas en el aire, abriendo los ojos con exageración_ – Tengo miedo de no poder integrarme.

- ¿En serio estás así por eso? – _Suprimí una carcajada_ – Pues, pierde cuidado… Recuerda que tienes un santo en la corte – _me señalé con un dedo y luego le guiñé un ojo_ – Mientras estés conmigo, todo lo demás vendrá sólo.

- ¿Incluso las chicas? – _fruncí el ceño._

- ¿Tanto te importan las chicas? – _farfullé._

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – _Dijo evidente_ - ¿A ti no?

_Me acerqué a él, poniendo el vaso en frente suyo, dejando el mío a un lado. Luego me incliné sobre el mesón, quedando a centímetros de su rostro._

- El asunto es el siguiente… - _susurré mirándolo con intensidad. Él no retrocedió, sólo mantuvo sus ojos en los míos, como hipnotizado_ – Me importan mucho más los chicos… de preferencia guapos, divertidos, y con atributos… - _le guiñé nuevamente un ojo y regresé a mi posición, sentándome frente a él, bebiendo de mi leche, disfrutando su rostro estupefacto._

- ¿Er-eres… gay? – _yo asentí, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él parecía sorprendido, pero más que nada curioso._

- ¿Tú no? – _consulté, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

- Yo… - _¿estaba dudando?_ – Yo no, m-me gustan las chicas… Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra… de hecho… - _ahora fue él quien se apoyó en el mesón para acercarse a mí_ - ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? – _Yo lo miré fascinado y le di un "sí "silencioso_ – Una vez hicimos una fiesta con los chicos de Dalton – _susurró frente a mi rostro, haciéndome agua la boca_ – Y uno de los chicos propuso jugar a la botella. Era estúpido, porque sólo habíamos chicos, pero algunos eran, ya sabes, gays… Esa noche besé a cinco chicos distintos, aunque habíamos bebido un poco, pero lo recuerdo como algo divertido.

- Estoy impactado – _musité sonriendo ante la nueva información adquirida_ - ¿Quién diría que aquel cliché de que "las apariencias engañan" era cierto?

- Bueno, sólo fue por una ocasión puntual… - _aclaró, volviendo a sentarse_ – No es que me ande besando con cualquier chico cada vez que bebo.

- Claro, nadie lo ha sugerido – _anoté mentalmente en mi lista de cosas por hacer: "1.- Emborrachar a Blaine", luego añadí más abajo "2.- Jugar al juego de la botella"._

_Bebimos de nuestros vasos en silencio, sólo lanzándonos miradas realmente intensas. Noté que se ruborizaba cada vez que yo mantenía mi vista en sus ojos, apartando su mirada._

- Bien, creo que comienzo a sentir sueño – _dije, con mi humor mejorado_ – Me iré a la cama.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches – _se puso en pie y besó mi mejilla, paralizándome._

- A-adiós – _balbuceé y corrí escaleras arriba._

_No pude evitar poner la yema de mis dedos sobre el lugar en el que sus labios me habían tocado. Fue un gesto tan tierno, verlo ponerse de puntillas y besarme, que me lancé sobre mi cama y abracé la almohada, con una enorme sonrisa._

_Entonces, pude dormir._

_Mi despertador sonó, alejándome de mis fantasiosos sueños, acerca de una fiesta en donde estaba rodeado de guapos chicos sentados todos en círculo, con una botella girando en medio, apuntando directamente a Blaine, quien estaba frente a mí. Él gateaba por el suelo y se acercaba a mi rostro. "¿Vas a besarme?", susurraba yo, temblando de anticipación. "Es lo que más deseo hacer", respondía con aquella sensual sonrisa de dientes blancos. Ponía una mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me pegaba a él, besándome con pasión, introduciendo su lengua para recorrer mi boca, luchando por liderar el beso, presionándose en busca de profundizarlo aún más._

- ¡Kurt! – _Mi puerta estaba siendo aporreada por mi padre_ - ¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!

_Abrí los ojos, y lancé un manotazo al despertador que dejó de sonar al instante. Me froté el rostro, alejando las imágenes de mi mente. Entonces me percaté de que no sería tan fácil, puesto que bajo mis sábanas, mi erección amenazaba con rasgar mi bóxer. _

_¡Demonios! ¡Necesitaría una ducha fría! _

_Luego de veinte minutos temblando bajo la regadera, me sentí en condiciones de temperar el agua. Había recuperado mi compostura y no pretendía volver a recordar aquel erótico sueño. Me arreglé frente al espejo, como lo solía hacer, antes de ir al instituto, luego me vestí con la ropa que había preparado. _

_Pronto comenzaría a usar mi uniforme de los Cheerios, pero debía esperar a que la entrenadora Silvester acabara con las pruebas de admisión, en donde no añadía a nadie nuevo, sino que sólo se burlaba de aquellos que trataban de formar parte de los animadores._

_Bajé por mi desayuno y me encontré con Blaine, sentado en el mesón, tal y como había estado hace unas horas, bebiendo leche y confesándome que había besado algunos chicos con el jodido jueguito de la botella._

_Aparté con violencia aquellos recuerdos de mi mente, antes de que mi amigo reaccionara, y tuviera que tomar otra ducha de agua fría._

- ¡Bueno días! – _Saludó él, con alegría en su voz_ - ¿Emocionado?

- Tal vez – _me encogí de hombros, cogiendo una tostada de su plato_ – Sólo quiero llegar y ver a los chicos nuevos – _lo vi tensarse en su lugar y sonreí para mis adentros. Al parecer el tema de los chicos, le afectaba._

- Burt me dijo que tus amigas venían a recogerte… - _comenzó a decir_ – Pero había pensado que podríamos irnos juntos, en mi carro – _sonreí ampliamente._

- Por supuesto que sí – _respondí, sacando mi móvil para textearle a Rachel._

**_"No vengas por mí. Encontré mi conductor personal – Kurt"_**

_Comí en silencio y luego subí a lavarme los dientes. La respuesta a mi mensaje no tardó en llegar._

**_"Maldito suertudo. Más te vale que sea hetero – Rachel"_**

**_"Eso aún está indefinido – Kurt"_**

_Reí ante eso y cogí mi bolso, regresando a la planta baja._

- ¿Nos vamos? – _pregunté. Blaine asintió y nos montamos en su flamante carro._

_Le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar al instituto y en menos de quince minutos, ya estábamos buscando un lugar para aparcar._

- Bienvenido a mi reinado – _bromeé. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó del carro. Yo lo seguí._

- Supongo que tendré que pasar por la dirección en busca de mi horario y todas esas cosas, ¿no? – _dudó._

- Por supuesto, pero antes, déjame presentarte a mis amigas – _lo tomé del brazo, haciéndolo entrar en el pasillo_ – Te encantarán.

_Caminamos girando en algunas partes, y tal como lo pensé, las hallé reunidas junto a mi taquilla. Solía ser nuestro centro de reuniones._

- ¡Cedes, Rach, Q! – _exclamé, soltando el brazo de Blaine y acercándome a ellas con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndolas en un abrazo grupal._

- ¡Kurtie! – _gritaron las tres, ensordeciéndome._

- ¿Este es Blaine? – _consultó Rachel en cuanto nos separamos._

- Oh, sí – _lo tiré de un brazo y lo puse frente a mis amigas _– Chicas, les presento a Blaine.

- Blaine Anderson – _detalló él, saludándolas a cada una con un beso en la mejilla. Reí ante las expresiones de fascinación que hacían luego de ser besadas por él._

- Eres aún más guapo en persona – _soltó Quinn._

- ¿Uh? – _Blaine me lanzó una mirada de duda. Recordé la fotografía que les había enviado._

- Nada, no las escuches – _lo aparté de ellas_ – El sol de estos meses les fundió las neuronas – _empezamos a caminar, por lo que miré a las chicas_ – Nos vemos luego, debo acompañar a Blaine a la dirección.

_Nos alejamos y solté un suspiro. Blaine rio divertido._

- Son algo… hormonales – _murmuró._

- Son chicas, es su naturaleza – _me encogí de hombros._

_Anduvimos por los pasillos, y Blaine miraba fascinado hacia todas partes. De pronto, doblando en una esquina, fue arrollado por alguien. Él rápidamente sostuvo a la chica, antes de que esta cayera y se diera un buen golpe. En cuanto vi quien era, deseé que la dejara caer._

- Lo siento, estaba distraída – _se disculpó ella, acomodando su bolso y su largo cabello negro._

- No es nada – _comentó él, de forma amable._

- Tal vez si abrieras más los ojos, podrías ver por donde andas – _solté molesto_ - ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! No puedes ir en contra de tu naturaleza asiática… ¡pobre! – _fingí un tono apenado._

- Kurt… - _siseó Blaine. Yo lo ignoré y chasqueé los dedos frente a la chica._

- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! – _exclamé y ella prácticamente corrió para desaparecer de en frente nuestro. Yo sonreí satisfecho._

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – _Miré a Blaine con mi ceja alzada_ – ¡Fue muy grosero!

- ¿Hacer qué? – _Pregunté_ - ¿Lo dices por Tina? ¡Pff! Es una tarada.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la trates de esa manera? - _¿me estaba regañando?_ – No creí que fueras así, Kurt – _negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos lejos de mí._

- ¡Hey! – _vociferé molesto. Él no volteó, por lo que tuve que alcanzarlo_ - ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Además, ya te había dicho como yo era, no puedes culparme por no poder refrenar mis palabras!

- No, pero nada te da derecho de humillar a los demás – _se volteó a mirarme y me habló muy de cerca, con evidente enojo_ – Eso es ruin y bajo, mayormente si se trata de un chica.

_Se alejó, dejándome con una cara de tonto._

- ¡Aún no te he llevado a la dirección! – _grité, para que regresara._

- ¡La encontraré yo solo! – _respondió sin mirarme._

_Se perdió entre los muchos chicos se circulaban por el pasillo, y yo quise patear un bote de basura._

_Di la media vuelta y caminé en busca de las chicas. Después de todo, él tendría que volver a hablarme, porque aquí, yo gobernaba… Está perdido sin mí._

- De acuerdo, por ser el primer día, les consentiré que no estén llevando sus uniformes – _comenzó a decir la entrenadora Silvester, mientras Mercedes y yo la mirábamos sentados frente a ella_ – El pertenecer a los animadores, les da un lugar aquí, y ¿cómo se supone que lo demuestren, si no llevan sus uniformes?

- Creímos que querría hacer las pruebas primero – _dije, encogiéndome de hombros._

- Por supuesto que haré las pruebas, pero mi capitán de los Cheerios no necesita audicionar – _declaró, apoyándose en su escritorio._

- ¿Perdón? Dijo… ¿capitán? –_ dudó Mercedes a mi lado._

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije mini Aretha – _confirmó_ – Quinn me falló la temporada pasada, cuando se lesionó el tobillo. Y eso no me sirve… Asique ¡Felicidades, Porcelana! – _me miró con una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa_ – Desde mañana, comienzas a mandar aquí.

- Muchas gracias entrenadora – _musité yo, saliendo de mi nube de felicidad_ – No se arrepentirá.

- ¿Le podrían decir a Santana que venga a mi despacho? – _Nos pidió_ – Necesito a alguien tan cruel como yo, para burlarme de los ilusos que audicionarán esta tarde. Becky es genial, pero considero que otra perra, no me vendría mal – _me miró a mí_ – Te lo pediría a ti Hummel, pero las críticas sobre la ropa, no son lo suficientemente hirientes.

_Salimos de la oficina de Sue y poco me faltaba para aplaudir de alegría. _

- En cuanto le cuente a mi padre, morirá de felicidad – _exclamé_ - ¡Soy el nuevo capitán de los animadores!

_Mercedes me abrazó y luego continuamos nuestro camino. _

_En las afueras de la cafetería, nos topamos de frente con Santana, quien estaba de la mano de Brittany._

- ¡Hey, López! – _hablé fuerte para que me oyera._

- Lady Hummel, también me da gusto ver tu cara – _ironizó_ - ¿Cuánto dinero invertiste este verano para mantener alejado el acné de tu rostro de niña?

- Más de lo que gastaste tú en ponerte ese par de pechos falsos – _se mordió el labio ofuscada, porque sabía que no me equivocaba_ – Mira, si te estoy hablando, no es por gusto, créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – _dije cortante. Ella cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mirándome con una ceja alzada_ – La entrenadora quiere verte, me pidió que te diera el recado – _la esquivé para marcharme con Mercedes, pero ella abrió la boca._

- ¿Así que ahora eres la paloma mensajera de la entrenadora? – _Podía oír la burla en sus palabras_ – Que bajo has caído Kurtie – _se compadeció falsamente. Yo, sonriendo me volteé y me puse frente a ella, mirándola hacia abajo._

- Oh, no querida… – _simulé simpatía_ – Me lo pidió luego de nombrarme capitán de las animadoras, asique… - _puse mi voz de advertencia_ - Yo que tú, guardaría las frasecitas mal hechas con las que sueles hablar en ese barrio vulgar donde vives, y comenzaría a comportarme mejor con el que podría sacarte la popularidad de una patada.

_Ella torció el gesto en una mueca altanera y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose con Brittany. Yo sonreí satisfecho de darle una cucharada de su propio veneno a esa arpía y continué caminando con mi amiga._

- Eso fue soberbio – _se rio ella._

- ¿Tú crees? – _Tomé su brazo_ – Yo siento que pudo haber sido mejor.

- Oye, ese no es Blaine? – _preguntó Mercedes, mirando al frente sorprendida._

- No es él – _murmuré al ver quien lo acompañada_ - ¡No puede ser él! ¿Qué hace con la chica "Chang"? – _bufé molesto._

- No lo sé, tal vez se conocieron en clase… o algo – _sugirió ella._

- ¡Maldita asiática! ¿No se conformó con arrollarlo en el pasillo, ahora quiere cazarlo? – _dije indignado_.

- ¿De qué hablas? – _mi amiga me miró, ladeando la cabeza._

- Nada, vamos – _caminé hacia ellos, fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa_ – Hola Blaine – _saludé_ - ¿Has encontrado la dirección?

- Sí, gracias por preguntar – _respondió cortante._

- ¿Haciendo de guía turística? – _me dirigí a Tina_ – Esa labor ya puedes dejármela a mí.

- No, gracias – _me interrumpió Blaine, poniendo una mano en mi brazo para que volteara a verlo_ – Tina lo ha hecho muy bien – _sus ojos me miraron, atravesándome con intensidad. Él estaba molesto, muy molesto_ – Además, tú debes estar muy ocupado – _dijo sarcásticamente_ – Tu agenda debe estar repleta de personas a quien debes ir a humillar públicamente, asique, no te preocupes por mí, que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

_Sentí que literalmente mi mandíbula llegaba al suelo. Me quedé estático, mirando cómo él la tomaba de la mano y se alejaban._

- ¡Ash! – _Solté, apretando mi puño frente a mi rostro teatralmente_ – ¡Es una zorra!

- Creo que deberías calmarte un poco, Kurt – _Mercedes se paró delante de mí y me abanicó con su carpeta _– La vena de tu frente va a explotar si no lo haces.

- ¡Hola chicos! – _Apareció la voz de Rachel a nuestro lado_ - ¿Qué hacen que no van a clase? Nos toca en el laboratorio, ¡Vamos!

_Me dejé arrastrar, sin ser capaz de salir de mi estado de incredulidad. No entendía como Blaine podía matar todas sus posibilidades de ser popular en el instituto, sólo por una chica como Tina._

_El resto de las clases pasaron como una nebulosa frente a mis ojos, excepto el último bloque, pues Blaine acababa de entrar al salón. No odiaba la Geografía, pero tampoco entraba dentro de mis favoritos. Aunque eso podía cambiar ahora que mi chico gelificado ocupaba el asiento junto al mío._

- Hola – _saludó, sacando su libreta de apuntes y algunos lápices _– Lamento lo de hace un rato – _dijo, mirándome con sinceridad. Yo me negué a continuar comportándome como un tonto inmaduro, y mostré mi mejor sonrisa._

- Yo lo lamento más – _mentí, porque lo cierto es que volvería a hacerlo _– Es que… nunca me he llevado bien con Tina y, verte con ella… me sacó de mis cabales – _me miró raro y luego rió _– Tampoco quiero que pienses que soy así con todas las personas, yo no humillo a nadie…

- Tranquilo, eso fue… Am… - _se sonrojo _– Sólo lo dije porque estaba molesto. No es que realmente lo piense.

- Pues, que bien… - saqué mis materiales, al ver que la maestra había ingresado al salón y pedía orden a la clase.

_pasaron un par de minutos y yo me devanaba los sesos tratando de decir algo inteligente y agradable para iniciar conversación con Blaine, pero todo lo que pensaba era en preguntarle por qué se paseaba con Tina por todo el instituto o cosas por el estilo. De pronto, una idea brillante cruzó por mi mente._

- Blaine, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – _susurré, temiendo que se mosqueara conmigo, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que la maestra hablaba_.

- El próximo mes –_ contestó, mientras escribía con su hermosa y caligráfica letra sobre el papel _– Cerca de Halloween – _añadió con una sonrisa de lado _- ¿Raro, no?

- Genial, diría yo… - _respondí, girándome en la silla, para verle de pleno _– Porque, había pensado que… con las chicas podríamos organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para ti, y es casi perfecto que el próximo mes sea tu cumpleaños… Sería un "cumpleaños de bienvenida" – _traté de sonar divertido, pero él me miró confundido, por un largo rato._

_Me relajé en cuanto lo vi soltar una carcajada, que provocó un llamado de atención de la profesora, para ambos._

- Me encantaría – _susurró cerca de mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e inconteniblemente, un suspiro se me escapó. Por suerte él no llegó a oírlo._

_Llevaba dos días compartiendo con este chico, pero aún no lograba entender de qué iba, porque; o sufría un caso grave de bipolaridad, o somos jodidamente iguales, y chocamos por ello. _

_El timbre que finalizaba la clase, sonó al fin y yo guardé todas mis cosas, en perfecta armonía con mi compañero de pupitre._

- Por fin nos vamos a casa – _comenté, saliendo del salón, hombro con hombro con Blaine._

- Oh, ah… creo que tendrás que esperarme – _dijo, rascándose la nuca _– Es que… me he inscrito en algunos clubes y en los animadores – _explicó con una amplia sonrisa al decir lo último _– Y las pruebas son ahora, asique…

- Un momento… - _alcé mi índice, deteniéndolo _- ¿Te has apuntado a los Cheerios? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que Sue Silvester no acepta a nadie y solo hace pruebas para burlarse de todos?

- Pues… Sé que tengo habilidades para entrar, y… - _yo lo miré algo compungido, pero él no se dejó abatir _– Soy bueno en todo lo que me propongo.

- De acuerdo, te acompañaré sólo para recoger lo que quede de ti, luego de que esas tres perras destrocen tu autoestima – _le puse una mano en el hombro y avanzamos hacia el gimnasio_ – Y, ¿a cuántos clubes te has unido? – _pregunté._

- A todos – _respondió campante. Yo lo miré asustado. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?_

_Él sonrió complacido de mi cara de asombro, sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. Dudé que fuera capaz de lograr llevar al día todas aquellas actividades extracurriculares, por lo que estaba más que seguro de que antes de que el primer trimestre del curso acabara, ya habría desertado al menos de la mitad._

_Quizás subestimé su miedo de no lograr integrarse, pero al parecer, iba en serio. De cierta forma, era bastante lógico lo que él hacía… Si no se unía a nada, no conocería a gente, por lo que sería un perdedor total. Entonces, muy por el contrario, se ha unido a un montón de clubes, por lo que conocerá un montón de gente y la popularidad vendrá sola. Muy listo._

* * *

**_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews... Espero mucho más... Los adoro a todos y ojalá les vaya gustando la historia._**

:D


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Mis más sinceras disculpas por desaparecerme todo este tiempo... ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualicé, pero aquí estoy otra vez... **_

_**Así que disfruten!**_

* * *

**3.- Malas Decisiones.**

_Llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, sorprendiéndonos de la gran cantidad de chicas y chicos que hacían fila para audicionar. Nos acercamos, para formar parte del montón. De pronto, todos se apartaron hacia un lado, dejando salir a una chica, que venía tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras lloraba sonoramente. Blaine la detuvo con amabilidad, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, lo cual era obvio que no._

- ¡Ella es un monstruo! – _sollozó la chica, aceptando el pañuelo de papel que Blaine le ofrecía y echándose a correr por el pasillo._

_Ambos compartimos una mirada confundida, y yo sólo apoyé mi mano en su hombro, para darle ánimos. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero si él se empañaba en hacerlo de todos modos, a pesar de que ya le había hecho la advertencia, no podía hacer nada más._

- ¡Blaine Anderson! – _oímos, luego de que por fin avanzamos en la interminable hilera de personas._

_Caminé junto con él, entrando en el amplio espacio, que daba al interior del gimnasio. Una mesa estaba ubicada en medio, dejando el espacio suficiente para evaluar a quien se presentara. En ella, Sue Silvester destacaba en medio, con Becky Jackson a la izquierda y Santana López al otro lado._

- ¡No, no, no! – _exclamó Sue, al verme, negando con su dedo y señalando posteriormente la puerta – _Porcelana, no puedes estar aquí – _vociferó – _Ya tengo suficientes jurados.

- Yo… sólo vine a acompañar a Blaine a su prueba – _expliqué, sintiéndome ligeramente molesto. O sea, nadie me negaba la entrada así como así._

- Lo siento, él debe audicionar sólo o simplemente no audicionar – _declaró tajante._

_Miré la burlona sonrisa en el rostro de Santana con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un berrinche, caminé dando largas zancadas fuera del gimnasio. Empujé a un par de nerds que se me atravesaron en la salida, y me los quité de encima. Estaba cabreado, y odiaba no saber que horribles cosas podría estarle diciendo ahora mismo Santana o Sue al pobre de Blaine. Él era un chico talentoso, no lo dudaba, pero no creo que ellas lo dejen hacer ni la mitad de su audición antes de comenzar a abuchearlo. Fruncí el ceño pensando el ello y me maldije por no haber insistido en asistir a las jodidas audiciones como juez._

_Luego de cinco interminables minutos, Blaine salió, luciendo normal. No había signos de decepción en su rostro ni menos ganas de salir huyendo, como muchas veces había visto en otros chicos que hacían las pruebas para entrar._

- ¿Qué tal se han portado el trío de arpías? – _pregunté, tratando de bromear._

- Creo que me fue bastante bien – _respondió sin una pizca de sarcasmo _– Ellas incluso se pusieron en pie para aplaudir, en cuanto acabé.

- ¿Qué? ¡Qué! – _estaba jodidamente asombrado. La última vez que eso había pasado, fue la vez en que yo audicioné, presentando una rutina que había ensayado todo el verano_ - ¿Qué has hecho allá adentro? ¿Alguna especie de "Streaptease"?

_Él sonrió de forma encantadora, negando con la cabeza. Tomó mi brazo, cruzándolo con el suyo y caminamos de esta forma hasta el aparcamiento._

_Una vez montados sobre su carro, él encendió la radio, dejándolo en una estación en que pasaban una canción de Katy Perry._

- ¡No sabes cómo amo a Katy! – _comentó, mirándome con aquella sonrisa aun en sus labios _– Me considero su mayor fan.

- Katy es increíble, eso es cierto… Pero, Gaga es… Simplemente maravillosa – _rebatí._

- Claro que no, o sea, sí… pero no más que Katy – _discutió, subiéndo el volumen al radio _- You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel –_ cantó junto con la música _- Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leave my body glowing…

- Ya no cantes – _reí, golpeando su hombro con suavidad –_ Arruinarás aquella canción, y pobrecita Katy – _añadí, haciendo un puchero. __Él cerró los ojos para cantar._

- You're from a whole another world, a different dimension – _continuó ignorándome - _You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light… ¡Vamos, canta conmigo!

_Negué con la cabeza, pero accedí._

- Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison – _nos miramos, riendo como dos tontos - _Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction – _simulé un micrófono con mi puño y lo puse frente a él para que cantara - _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away – le quité_ el "micrófono" y canté yo -_ It's supernatural, extraterrestrial…

_Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y continuamos tarareando la canción, y cantándola… mientras que nuestros ojos conectaban de una forma increíble. Era como si él intentara ver a través de ellos, buscando mi interior. Me sentía sofocado y a la vez emocionado por las nuevas sensaciones que este chico me hacía experimentar._

_Llegamos a la casa, luego de cantar dos canciones más que resonaron por todo lo alto, mientras andábamos por las calles de Lima._

- Debo admitir que no mentías cuando decías que cantabas bien – _comentó, entrando conmigo al vestíbulo._

- ¿Bien? ¡Pff! Soy una maravilla – _alardeé – _Justin Bieber me envidiaría si me oyera cantar – _Blaine soltó una carcajada sonora y vi cómo mi padre hacía acto de presencia desde la sala._

- Oírlos reír es bueno – _dijo, palmeando el hombro de Blaine y luego medio abrazándome a mí _- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Una locura – _soltó él_.

- Increíble – _respondí al mismo tiempo_ - ¿Adivina a quién han ascendido a capitán de los animadores? – _Comencé a decir, sin contener mi felicidad _- ¡A mí!

- ¿Es enserio? – _preguntó mi padre, con una enorme sonrisa _- ¡Genial! – _me envolvió en un paternal abrazo._

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado a mí? – _consultó Blaine, mirándome con una expresión de indignación fingida _– Yo también quería felicitarte.

_Él me jaló hacia sus brazos y me desarmó por completo con aquel gesto tan natural. Me rodeó, pegándome a su cuerpo y yo tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no demostrar mi felicidad de forma física, porque si él lo notaba, no podría disimularlo con decir que tengo una bolsa de caramelos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Necesitaría algo mucho más grande que eso. _

_Imágenes de gatitos atropellados y gente mal vestida llenaron mi cabeza, consiguiendo mantener las cosas bajo control._

- ¡Serás el mejor! – _exclamó el moreno, mirándome feliz._

- Gracias Blaine, papá – _los miré a ambos, y quité una lágrima imaginaria con mi dedo._

_Mi padre se marchó luego de un rato, diciendo que tenía algo de trabajo pendiente en el taller, por lo que nuevamente estaba a solas con Blaine._

- ¿Qué tal una película? – _Propuso _– Podríamos pedir una pizza y escoger algo que te guste.

- Tal vez… - _me encogí de hombros, pero sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono. _

_Alcé mi mano, pidiéndole un minuto a Blaine, cogiendo la llamada _

- ¿Diga? – _respondí._

- Hola, Kurt – _saludó Puckerman con su particular estilo de malote _- ¿Estás en casa?

- Sí, me disponía a ver una peli, ¿por? – _quise saber._

- Pues, tenemos programada una reunión de chicos en casa de Finn, ya sabes, lo usual… -_ sonreí, sabiendo con exactitud a lo que se refería _– Algunos videojuegos sangrientos, muchas latas de Coca-Cola y tú cocinándonos una comida increíble – _su voz cambió al decir lo último, sonando emocionado._

- No lo sé, es que… estoy con… con mi… am… - _no sabía cómo demonios llamar a Blaine _– Con el hijo de la novia de papá y, no quisiera dejarlo solo… me sabría muy mal hacerlo.

- Si es por eso, puedes traerlo, no hay problema… con tal de que vengas a cocinar para nosotros –_ declaró._

- Algún día, les cobraré por mis servicios otorgados – _me quejé antes de confirmarle que en media hora estaría allí, con Blaine._

_Al principio, éste se mostró algo reacio al respecto, argumentando que prefería pasar el tiempo en casa… conmigo. Pero, cuando yo le dije que sería la ocasión perfecta para que hiciera un par de amigos; que hablaban de películas de acción, videojuegos, pornografía y chicas… sobretodo chicas, él aceptó ir. No niego que eso me cabreó un poco y estuve a punto de mandarlo al demonio, pero me contuve a tiempo para reprimir mis hormonales palabras y salimos en dirección a la casa de mi platónico._

- ¡Hola a todos! – _vociferé al llegar, para escucharme por sobre el ruido de las metralletas que resonaban por la sala. ¡Malditos videojuegos! _

_Miré a Blaine, quién parecía algo nervioso. Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré al interior de la casa._

- ¡Kurt, llegaste! – _Noah fue el primero en correr a recibirme, envolviéndome en un abrazo poco delicado, girándome en el aire _- ¡Ya estaba muriendo de hambre!

- ¡Por Dios, Puckerman! – _fingí enojo _– Sólo me utilizas para satisfacer tu hambre – _el rió, medio azorado y negó con la cabeza. Luego su vista miró más allá de mí, centrándose en Blaine _- ¡Oh, tú debes ser Brandon! – _comentó Puck, dándole un apretón de manos._

- Blaine… - _corrigió él, dejándose arrastrar a la sala por el chico del mohicano._

- ¡Oigan, chicos! – _gritó él _- ¡Miren! ¡Él es Braine, el amigo de Kurt! - _se esforzó en presentarlo, errando nuevamente en el nombre._

- Blaine – _una vez más explicó _– Y soy soy hermanast…

- ¡Bienvenido! – _vociferó Finn, alzando una mano en saludo. Sam y Mike lo imitaron, dándole un saludo poco formal e invitándolo a unirse._

_Noah aprovechó que todos estaban más que concentrados en las violentas imágenes en la pantalla, inclusive el recién llegado, quien ya tenía un joystick en las manos, y se puso a mi lado, en la isla de la cocina. Me miró de lado, y yo, bajé la vista al suelo. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que los chicos se reunían, era él quien me llamaba con la excusa de la comida, pero pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo a mi lado, sin perder ocasión de adularme o coquetear, lo cual que descolocaba, porque solía decir frases homofóbicas cuando estaba con los chicos, o salir con cada chica que se le cruzaba por el frente._

- Extraño verte en tu traje de animador – _comentó, acercando su mano a la mía. Yo no me moví. Lo cierto era que esas extrañas actitudes en él, no me molestaban en lo absoluto. Prefería pensar que era su forma de mostrar cariño de amigos _– Luce genial en ti.

- Creo que desde mañana cumpliré tus deseos – _bromeé, pero no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo rasposa._

- Oí por ahí que has ascendido a capitán – _su mano envolvió la mía, dándole un suave apretón – _Felicidades.

- ¿Qué tal si cocinamos algo? – _Noah solía ofrecerse a ayudarme. Una sonrisa lobuna recorrió su rostro y se puso en pie, tirando de mi mano hacia la cocina._

- Una tentadora oferta, viniendo de ti – _revolvió mi cabello, a sabiendas que odiaba que me tocaran el pelo. Yo me alejé, tratando de restaurar la perfección de éste mirándome en el microondas, mientras que él sólo reía divertido._

- Algún día te afeitaré la cabeza mientras duermes –_ farfullé, alzando con mis dedos, mi cabello._

- Uh… - fingió un escalofrío – Estoy realmente asustado. Aunque tenerte de noche en mi cuarto no suena nada mal – _yo negué con la cabeza, ante aquel comentario tan tremendamente homosexual._

_Pasamos un rato rebuscando entre las cosas de la alacena, en busca de algo que pudiéramos cocinar, hallando masas pre cocidas de Lasaña. Ambos "chocamos los cinco" ante el hallazgo. Buscamos lo restante y nos pusimos manos a la obra en preparar la cena para todos._

- He pensado en tatuarme la estrella de la bandera judía en mi hombro – _comentó Puck, mientras salteaba la carne en una sartén _- ¿Qué opinas?

- Hmm – _puse cara de analista_ – Aunque los chicos tatuados son realmente excitantes… - _empecé a decir _– No soy partidario de dañar la piel con algo permanente – _arrugué el entrecejo_ – Yo no lo haría.

- Asi que… - _Noah me acorraló entre el fregadero y su cuerpo, haciéndome mirar directamente a sus ojos pardos _– Te resultan excitantes los chicos con tatuajes.

- Depende del tatuaje – _me apresuré en decir en un susurro suave, algo ahogado._

- Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…

- ¿Kurt, en cuanto…? – _Puck y yo volteamos a ver el rostro contrariado de Blaine, que nos miraba como si acabara de aparecer un pulpo en la cocina. Noah retrocedió, regresando a su labor de cocinar la carne, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo, en cambio, me acerqué al moreno, que aún me miraba confundido._

- ¿Qué decías? – _traté de sonar normal, pero no fui muy convincente._

- Los chicos se… preguntaban en cuanto tiempo tendrás… tendrán… lista la cena – _explicó, cerrando los ojos a ratos y revolviendo la mano en el aire, en un intento de recordar lo que iba a decir._

- Creo que en un rato – _declaré _– Puedes decirles que no se desesperen – _añadí con una sonrisa, pero él solo volteó, como presuroso por salir de mi vista._

_Quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, luego de que Puck tuviera ese comportamiento y Blaine actuara de esa forma. _

_El resto de la velada pasó en una inquietante normalidad, en la cual Blaine, Puck y yo, compartíamos miradas de todo tipo, mientras los demás chicos comían como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años. Igual que siempre._

- "Ke loh prohmeko, Kuhg" – _comenzó a decir Finn, con la boca repleta de comida _– "Sih ahgun díah ke cambiag deh casa"… "o ge ciudag"… "Go meh goy conkigo. Ereg un puko genioh en ga cogina. Mamá ke engigiaría"

- ¡Demonios, Finn! – _me quejé _- ¿Y no podías esperar a tragarte todo eso antes de hablar? – _él me sonrió apenado y los chicos sólo rieron._

_Una vez que la comida se hubo terminado, me acurruqué entre Finn y Mike, quienes se debatían un duelo a muerte con unos personajes horrendos, que llevaban cabellos de colores y vestimentas extrañas. Pero peleaban como si fueran hadas, lanzándose encantamientos con estelas brillantes. Reí para mi ante ese pensamiento._

- Kurt… es algo tarde – _habló por fin Blaine, luego de guardar un silencio sepulcral _– Deberíamos irnos.

- No… pero si apenas llegaron _– resopló Finn _– Además, comenzabas a caerme bien, Brandon.

- Blaine… - _dijo el aludido con voz cansada. Llevaba corrigiéndolos desde que Puck lo había nombrado mal._

- Como sea… Unos minutos más no les harán daño – _insistió._

_Crucé miradas con Blaine, en busca de una respuesta. Lo cierto es que estaba algo cansado y deseaba como nunca recostarme a dormir, pero tampoco quería ser aguafiestas._

- Será mejor que continuemos otro día – _respondió entonces el moreno, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. No lo pensé mucho y la acepté. Me llevé una mirada letal de Puckerman, pero preferí ignorarlo. Era mejor así._

- Nos vemos mañana chicos _– me despedí con un gesto de la mano libre, pues Blaine no había liberado mi mano aun _– Y, Finn… No aceptaré que te desaparezcas todo el día otra vez.

- ¡Era el primer día! – _Se justificó, entregándole el mando de la consola a Puck – _La entrenadora nos hizo pruebas a todos, lo siento.

- Como sea, no dejaré que se repita – _lancé un beso en su dirección y salimos al frescor de la noche._

- Debí traer mi chaqueta – _murmuró Blaine, mientras caminábamos _- ¿Tienes frío?

_Yo negué, pero un involuntario escalofrío me delató. Él sin tardar ni medio minuto, se quitó su suéter sin mangas y lo puso sobre mi espalda, envolviéndome con sus brazos, para conservarlo en su lugar. Yo me abracé a mí mismo, avanzando por la acera así, uno pegado al otro._

- Entonces… - _comenzó a decir él ojimiel, con evidente nerviosismo _– Entre ese chico, ¿Puckerman?... y tú… ¿Hay algo? – _yo me contuve de carcajear._

- ¡No, no, no! – _Negué eufóricamente_ - ¡No! Es decir, es Noah Puckerman… ¡No! – _simulé un escalofrío ante la idea. Blaine rió._

- Él no pareciera pensar igual – _comentó, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva. Yo volví a negar, conteniendo mi sonrisa._

- Somos buenos amigos, desde hace mucho, al igual que con Finn –_ aclaré, aunque no sabía por qué_ – Para ellos soy quien les cocina y se burla de lo absurdo de sus video juegos, pero con el que siempre pueden contar para todo.

- Eso es lindo, viniendo de ti – _murmuró._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "viniendo de mí"? _– Hice comillas en el aire con exageración _– ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo ser una buena persona de vez en cuando, que se gane un par de amigos?

- Hey, yo no he dicho nada de eso – _se defendió, mirándome con las cejas alzadas _– No seas tan intenso, por favor. Ves cosas donde no las hay.

- Oh, ¿cómo tu extraña amistad con Tina? –_ disparé, aunque estaba consciente de que no venía al caso _– Tú dices que ella es agradable y todo eso, cuando yo veo todo lo contrario.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kurt? – _exclamó, soltando su agarre a mi alrededor _- ¿Qué siempre será así entre nosotros? ¿No podemos llevarnos bien por cinco malditos minutos? – _bufó, mirándome con intensidad._

- Lo siento – _dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo _– Pero hay cosas que no consigo dejar pasar, ¡y una de esas es imaginarte a ti con Tina en situaciones románticas! – _solté, arrepintiéndome al segundo siguiente._

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – _elevó las manos al aire, como si clamara por algo de clemencia – _No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? No se ha pasado por mi cabeza ni en un solo momento la idea de salir con Tina. Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué rayos estamos hablando de esto? ¿Es que acaso no encuentras mejor distractor que cambiar el tema para no reconocer que tú y Puck tienen algo?

- ¡¿Qué?! – _chillé tan agudo que temí romper sus tímpanos _– ¡Creo que el que ha enloquecido eres tú! Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me voy a casa solo! _– con despecho, le lancé su suéter directo al pecho. Él retrocedió un paso al recibirlo, quedándose algo sorprendido de mi reacción._

_Caminé tan rápido como dieron mis piernas, sin llegar a correr. Sólo quería dejarlo atrás lo suficiente como para que no pudiera seguirme. Estaba furioso con su actitud. Y, aunque yo no era el más indicado de hablar de malas actitudes, él conseguía tirar por la borda mi cordura y hacerme rabiar cada dos por tres. Estaba comenzando a odiar esta extraña relación de amistad-odio que compartíamos._

_Llegué a casa, encontrándome con las miradas curiosas de papá y Alice, pero no presté atención y subí directo a encerrarme en mi cuarto._

- Kurt, ¿No saliste con Blaine?_ – oí que gritaban desde abajo._

_Blaine. Blaine… ¿Y qué de mí? ¿Acaso no les importaba lo mal que lo pasaba yo? Desde que llegó él, que ha estado acaparándolo todo. Es tan molesto. _

_Preferí no responder y morder mi lengua. Ya llegaría él y explicaría su parte. Por mí, como si se quedara calvo. ¡Qué me importa!_

_A los pocos minutos oí como llegaba el aclamado chico y mantenía conversación con los adultos, pero ni siquiera me tome la molesta en averiguar que diría por excusa. Al contrario, me puse mis audífonos y escuché los éxitos de Lady Gaga a un volumen ensordecedor._

_Una ojeada a mi mesita de noche y me volví consciente de que nuevamente tenía insomnio. Eran las 3 am. Y yo aún no conseguía dormir. En una especie de déjà vu, bajé las escaleras en penumbra, dirigiéndome a la cocina por algo de leche._

- ¿Se volverá esto una especie de costumbre? _– preguntaron tras de mí. Por poco me desmayo del susto, pero logré disimularlo, volteándome con una sonrisa._

- Es curioso – _comencé a decir _– Cada vez que discutimos, el insomnio ataca. ¿Debería culparte?

- No lo creo – _sonrió él, encaminándose hacia mí desde la sala. Nuevamente vistiendo sólo su bóxer y una camiseta ajustada _– Tal vez sea tu conciencia, por lo que estoy aquí dispuesto a oír que te disculpes – _extendió los brazos, señalándose a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa._

- No voy a disculparme – _farfullé incómodo._

- Pues yo sí – _eso me descolocó. Él cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y luego me miró con sus ojos mieles_ – Fue inapropiado, lo que dije y cómo actué – _ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios _– Aunque tu tuviste algo más de culpa que yo…

- De acuerdo, lo reconozco – _alcé las manos, alejándome hacia la isla de la cocina _– Estuve completamente fuera de lugar con lo de… Tina.

- Lo estuviste – _sonrió satisfecho._

- ¡Y tú con Noah! –_ le acusé._

- Lo acepto – _extendió su mano hacia mí _- ¿Estamos bien ahora?

- Por qué no – _estreché su mano y me dejé atormentar por la cálida corriente eléctrica que me recorrió _- ¿Leche?

- Por favor – _pidió y yo reí con ganas, abriendo la puerta del frigorífico._

- ¿Sabes? – _le miré de lado – _Perfectamente pudiste haber sacado leche por ti mismo hace mucho.

- Digamos que… albergaba la esperanza de que aparecieras – _sonó sincero, y de tan sólo oírlo, mi estómago se contrajo._

- Bien, la próxima vez, serás tú el lechero – _me burlé._

- ¿La próxima vez? – _se extrañó _- ¿Pretendes discutir otra vez conmigo?

- No… yo, no me ref… es decir, claro que puede… pero no… - _balbuceé, sin saber que decir _– Ninguna relación de amistad logra ser perfecta… Es posible que volvamos a discutir por no congeniar en algo… ¿No crees?

- Hmm… Espero sinceramente que no – _me miró, acercándose más de lo que me hubiese gustado _– Aunque debo reconocer que… Te vez muy bien cuando te enojas.

_Sus labios fueron plasmados en mi mejilla, y su vaso bebido de un sorbo. Yo me quedé estático._

- Buenas noches – _murmuró, caminando a las escaleras _– Y… gracias por la leche.

_Desapareció de mi vista y yo aun no lograba pestañear. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Acaso comenzaba a alucinar con tanta lactosa? Espero que no. De seguro sólo lo ha hecho de cariño y yo lo he agrandado todo en mi cabeza porque el chico está para comérselo. Pero, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Dios! Necesito una ducha fría… ¡Pero son las 3 de la mañana! Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir tomando malas decisiones._

* * *

_**Adoro los caracteres fuertes de ambos, y sus discusiones... Habrán muchas más.**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**No me odien... Pero he estado algo contrariada y sin creatividad, por lo que no sabía como continuar, hasta que de la nada fui alumbrada con una luz divina que me devolvió la inspiración para poder seguir y escribir hasta el capítulo 8. Oh yeah!**_

_**Disfruten entonces de el 4to capítulo.**_

_**PD: Y a quienes les interese, pueden visitar mi página de Facebook: "Situación Sentimental: Esperando La Boda Klaine".**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Actitudes"**

_Segundo día de clases y yo bajo a la carrera para alcanzar a desayunar algo, pues me he quedado dormido, atrasándome con mi ritual de belleza. Hoy estoy metido dentro de mi flamante uniforme de los animadores, y debo decir que amo cómo realza mis atributos, sobretodo en la parte trasera._

- Woah… Te ves muy bien – _oigo de parte de Blaine, quien está sentado en la isla de la cocina, comiendo un par de tostadas. Nuevamente, robo una de su plato y me la como _– Oye, ¿siempre robarás de mi desayuno?

- No te quejes, te estoy ayudando a conservarte en forma – _reí, sacudiendo las migajas de mi boca._

- Si quedo, ¿tendré que vestirme así? – _preguntó, apartándome de mis pensamientos rutinarios._

- ¿Qué? – _lo miré y él me señalo, o más bien a mi uniforme _– Oh, sí… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué andarías con falda por el instituto?

- Es una idea tentadora – _bromeó._

_Nos encaminamos a la escuela, pero esta vez, me dejó conducir su auto. Realmente lo amaba. Al auto, por supuesto._

- Me toca francés – _comentó Blaine, chequeando su horario._

- ¡Genial! ¡A mí también! _– Palmeé alegre _– Vamos.

_Sentí una mano sostenerme del hombro y me encontré con la entrenadora, quien con un solo gesto de su cabeza, me indicó que la siguiera._

- Lo siento, te veo en clase – _le susurré a Blaine, apartándome de él _– ¡Resérvame un lugar! – _le vi asentir y caminé tras Sue Silvester._

_Adoraba la potencia de esa mujer a la hora de proponerse el obtener algo, como ganar, por ejemplo. Pero a veces, cuando las cosas no eran como ella deseaba, me asustaba bastante. Era mejor complacerla lo más posible._

_Entré en su despacho y me senté frente a su escritorio. Ella se reclinó en su asiento y me miró._

- Porcelana – _comenzó a decir _– Sue Silvester ha sido impresionada la tarde de ayer _– alcé una ceja, incrédulo. No sabía que me había llamado para comentar la funesta audición a los animadores. Recordé a Blaine con pesar _– Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo semejante. Ha sido…

- Horrendo – _completé, llevándome un ceño fruncido por su parte. Me callé de inmediato._

- ¡Increíble! – _alzó las manos al aire _– Desde tu audición que no veía tanto ritmo y talento en una persona – _se acercó a mí a través del escritorio _– Hubiera llorado de emoción, de no ser porque hice que me sacaran los lagrimales ya que llevaba años sin darle utilidad – _se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, luego regresó a la expresión de asombro _– Pero ese chico fue como un espectáculo pirotécnico. Logró excitar a mis chicas y no pude evitar aplaudir de pie - _¡Dios! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Está hablando de Blaine?_

- ¿C-cómo se llama? – _pregunté sin querer realmente escuchar la respuesta._

- Blaine Anderson – _moduló cada letra, como si lo disfrutara _– Es un chico nuevo, no creo que lo conozcas.

- E-es mi… es… - _los ojos de Sue se centraron en mí, mirándome con interés _– Es el hijo… de la novia de mi padre… vivimos juntos.

- ¡Perfecto! – _Medio sonrió satisfecha _– Le ayudarás a ponerse al día con las rutinas y con el reglamento de los animadores, porque sinceramente no recuerdo en dónde puse las fichas. Después de que entraste, no las había necesitado más.

- Disculpe, entrenadora – _murmuré algo temeroso _- ¿Está segura de querer integrar a Blaine?

- Claro – _dijo indiferente _– Y tal vez, si el chico es bueno, serán co-capitanes.

- ¿Qué? – _chillé._

- Sin celos, Porcelana – _dijo, estirándose para alcanzar una pequeña pesa de mano, comenzando a ejercitarse con ella _– Ahora, lárgate de mi oficina.

_Salí bufando del despacho de Sue, con la sangre hirviéndome en las venas. Simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Yo tuve que matarme por dos malditos años para ascender a capitán, ¿y él en un día ya casi lo consigue? ¡De eso nada! ¡No voy a permitírselo!_

_Pasé por afuera del salón de francés, dispuesto a entrar, cuando la imagen frente a mí me hizo congelarme. Blaine estaba riendo felizmente acompañado de Tina. ¡Ella ocupando MI lugar junto a él! ¡De ninguna manera!_

_Entré, explicándole al profesor que estaba en el despacho de la Sra. Silvester y me acerqué a la alegre "parejita". _

- Estás en mi lugar – _murmuré lo más calmado que me fue posible._

- Oh, lo siento, Kurt – _comenzó a decir Blaine _– Creí que ya no volverías, y le pedí a Tina que se sentara conmigo.

- Pero ya estoy aquí – _escupí entre dientes, batallando con la gran cantidad de insultos que se formaban en mi cabeza _– Así que…

- ¡Señor Hummel! – _La voz del profesor me hizo voltear _- ¿Hasta qué hora tendremos que esperar para que tome asiento? Además de llegar tarde, está interrumpiendo la clase.

- Sí, señor –_ siseé, molesto._

_Le lancé la peor de las miradas a Tina y me encaminé al único lugar vacío. ¡Junto a Brett Stoner! ¡Ugh! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría a Blaine!_

_Pasé el resto de la hora ideando las mil maneras de descuartizar al moreno mientras dormía, haciéndolo parecer un accidente doméstico. Odiaba estar sentado junto a ese chico raro, mientras que la asiática ocupaba mi lugar junto al idiota de Blaine. ¡Ash! ¡Ni que estuviera tan bueno! ¿A quién engaño? Blaine es simplemente un adonis en toda su expresión._

_Al acabar la tediosa clase, salí airado con ganas de voltear todos los pupitres al pasar. Pero me contuve de armar una escena que pudiera perjudicar a mi reputación._

_Me tardé más de lo necesario en mi taquilla, sin ganas de toparme con nadie. Juro que descargaré toda mi bronca contra el primero que aparezca._

- He confirmado que los rumores son ciertos – _la voz de Santana apareció junto a mí, y no sabía si había sido de lo más oportuna o debía sentir pena por lo que se le venía_ – Eres el nuevo capitán de los animadores ¡Bravo! – _continuó irónicamente._

- Así es, Santi – _farfullé con fingido aprecio _– Por lo que te recomiendo salir en este instante de mi vista, si no quieres acabar sosteniéndome en la base de la pirámide.

- ¡También oí que no gobernaras solo! – _se apresuró en decir, antes de que lograra cerrar mi casillero._

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - _ bufé _– Yo soy el único que manda aquí.

- No fue lo que oí de Sue, y es una pena que tu "hermanastro" venga a derrocarte, ¿no? –_ simuló compadecerse de mí._

- No es mi hermanastro, ni me quitará nada – _exclamé saliéndome de mis casillas _- ¡Y más te vale mantener tu boca cerrada, antes de que te la cierre yo!

- Uuuiii – _alzó las manos en señal de rendición, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha por haberme cabreado _– Al parecer tienes más miedo del que creía… El chico es bastante bueno – _empequeñecí los ojos, mirándola con autentico odio, y ella lo captó _– Ok, me voy… Pero sabes que esto no se queda así.

_Se alejó, meneando sus caderas como si estuviera andando sobre una pasarela. Le alcé el dedo del corazón a su espalda y me volteé presuroso por salir de allí. Me quedé congelado al ver a Blaine entrando en el despacho de Sue, ¿junto con Tina? ¿Qué demonios?_

_Miré a todos lados y al no ver a ninguna de las chicas, me acerqué en plan "espía" a la oficina de la entrenadora. Pegué el ojo a la ventana, que ¡gracias a Dios! Estaba entreabierta y podría oír lo que hablaban._

- Ha sido una gran presentación la del otro día – _comenzó a decir Sue _– Es por eso que he decidido que te unirás a los animadores de manera inmediata.

- ¡Oh, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco! – _La emoción era perceptible en su voz _– Pero… si voy a entrar, tengo una condición.

_¿Qué? ¿Había dicho "condición"? ¿Acaso no sabe que Sue Silvester no permite que nadie le imponga condiciones? ¡Está perdido!_

- ¿Una condición? _– Sue no sonaba en nada alterada con el atrevimiento del chico _– Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con la chica que te acompaña, ¿no?

- Sí – _confirmó él, haciendo que apretara los puños con ira. ¡Maldita Tina Cohen-Chang! _– Tina lleva audicionando desde hace dos años y este año también lo ha hecho… Ella tiene una voz preciosa y podría ser de mucha ayuda en las presentaciones. Kurt me ha dicho que él y Mercedes cantan, mientras los demás bailan… Sería mucho más potente para un campo lleno, si tuviera un cuarteto en vez de un dúo. De todos modos, no aceptaré entrar en los animadores, si Tina no me acompaña - _¡Ok! ¡Es oficial! ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos! _

- Lo siento, Blaine – _hablo por fin la entrenadora, haciendo que respirara un poco aliviado _– Pero no me interesa añadir a más chicas, tengo las necesarias. Sólo te necesito a ti. Tienes potencial y puedo oler desde aquí lo talentoso que eres. Y si hay algo que ama Sue Silvester, es a las personas talentosas. No son fáciles de encontrar en este agujero de Ohio, lleno de gordos perezosos que sólo saben lamentarse de lo triste que es su vida, sin siquiera esforzarse en cambiarla. Por eso no puedo dejar que rechaces mi oferta. Piénsalo bien, y si Tina es tu amiga, y realmente quiere verte surgir, no te estorbará en esto.

- Y-yo… me-mejor me voy – _tartamudeó la chica, intentado ponerse de pie._

- Buena idea – _murmuró Sue, pero Blaine la sostuvo del brazo._

- Entrenadora, no habrá otra respuesta, por mucho que lo piense_ – la determinación en él me desconcertaba. Sus ojos no se desviaban del rostro de Sue, sin titubear ante su respuesta _– Solo entraré si Tina también lo hace.

_Entonces no tengo que preocuparme más. La entrenadora Silvester le dará puerta de inmediato._

- Esta bien – _respondió ella, haciendo que casi me desmayara allí mismo en el pasillo _– Ambos están dentro – _Blaine sonrió y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo _– Becky les entregará sus uniformes y los espero en el entrenamiento de hoy a las 4 en punto. ¡No se atrevan a llegar tarde! – _amenazó._

- ¡No entrenadora! – _respondieron al unisón._

- ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí!

_Corrí a encerrarme a los servicios más cercanos, antes de que me descubrieran fisgoneando. Si antes estaba furioso con Blaine, ahora me sentía colérico, y a un punto crítico en el que cualquier cosa podía actuar como un detonante para mi ira y transformarme en Hulk. Quería golpear y patear a todo el mundo, luego gritar y llorar._

_Finalmente, sólo me encerré en un cubículo, subiendo los pies al inodoro cerrado, y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas, lloré._

_…_

_Pasaron algunos días grises para mí, luego de recibir aquella noticia. Aunque no lo sentí real, hasta que no vi a la parejita de inseparables, caminando por el pasillo, luciendo el uniforme de los Cheerios. Me hizo falta una cantidad increíble de autocontrol para no arrojarme sobre ellos y darles una paliza. En cambio, sólo escupí algunas hirientes palabras para ambos, haciendo que estos se alejaran por donde había venido, sintiéndome miserable luego. _

_En casa no hablábamos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Más bien dicho, YO no hablaba con él, y fingía que todo estaba bien frente a Burt y Alice, para no levantar sospechas de nada._

_También confirme que Blaine hablaba en serio cuando había mencionado unirse a todos los clubes. El único en el que aún no le daban una respuesta, era en el equipo de futbol. La entrenadora Beiste había tardado un poco con las pruebas, ya que se había enfermado._

_Lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando se postuló para "presidente estudiantil". Lo consideré en primer lugar, una idiotez, pero al ver el gran apoyo que cada día aumentaba de parte de todos, comencé a entender. Él, inteligentemente, por el hecho de estar en todos los clubes, se llevaba el voto de simpatía de todo el mundo. ¡Era más astuto de lo que creía!_

_…_

_Esa tarde me juntaría con las chicas en mi casa, con el fin de hablar un poco de esta agitada primera semana de clases. Habían pasado muchas más cosas de las que esperaba, por lo que debíamos analizar punto por punto, cada situación, además de buscar posibles ligues y novios y pensar en el baile de Sadie Hawkins que planeábamos hacer antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Aun no teníamos la autorización de Figgins, pero tengo mis influencias y sabía que podría lograrlo si me lo proponía._

- Hay una cosa que aún no hemos hablado – _comentó Quinn, haciéndonos callar con sus manos _- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños qué harías para Blaine?

- Am… - _¡Diablos! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! _– No estoy seguro de querer hacerla ahora… Ya saben lo enojado que estoy con él.

- Kurt – _Rachel puso su mano en mi hombro, mirándome dulcemente _– No debes ser así con él. Acaba de llegar a un lugar diferente, y sólo quiere encajar. No puedes enojarte por eso.

- Rach tiene razón – _añadió Mercedes _– Además, él no te ha hecho nada. Y dudo que temas que te arrebate tu popularidad – _rió._

- No es eso… _- susurré cabizbajo _– Es sólo que… nada, olvídenlo.

- Yo creo que tenemos que hacer la fiesta de todas maneras. Da igual si es para Blaine, la idea es festejar.

- Estoy de acuerdo – _alzó la mano la rubia, con una sonrisa _– Y como es cerca de Halloween, podemos hacerlo ese día y hacer que vengan con disfraces. ¡Eso lo haría más emocionante!

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho? – _me burlé._

- ¡Anda, Kurt! – _Insistió Mercedes _– Ser el anfitrión de la fiesta, te dará puntos de popularidad.

- ¡Oh, tú…! – _comencé a hacerle cosquillas y todos finalmente decidimos, entre risas y juegos, hacer la jodida fiesta de "bienvenida-cumpleaños-halloween"._

_La semana que siguió a esa, había comenzado con aires nuevos. Sue Silvester me había dejado al mando, mientras ella se encargaba de algunos asuntos legales, para incluir pirotecnia en los números de los animadores, por lo que yo dirigía las prácticas, sintiéndome un dios._

_Como estaba harto de ver a Blaine y a Tina tan juntos todo el tiempo, la idea de alejarlos y a la vez, castigarlos un poco, era tentadora. Y no dudé en tomarla._

- ¡Anderson! – _Vociferé con el altavoz de Sue _– ¡Ponte en la base, al lado de Santana! – _Me llevé una rodada de ojos por parte del moreno, pero obedeció sin emitir ni una sola queja _- ¡Chang! – _Era el turno de la némesis de mi cuento de hadas _- ¡Esta semana serás la encargada de la hidratación del equipo! – _Las ganas de carcajearme por el altoparlante eran casi incontenibles, pero logré ponerlas al margen y continuar con la voz autoritaria, sin rastro de humor _- ¡Ve por el contenedor de agua!

_La chica estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero la mirada inquisidora con la que la fulminé, fue más que suficiente para que cerrara la boca y se tragara su objeción, haciendo lo ordenado._

_…_

- No deberías ser así con ella – _oí el susurró de la rasposa voz de Blaine, irrumpiendo esa madrugada, mientras bebía mi vaso de leche._

_La semana anterior me había contenido de levantarme a esas horas, a sabiendas de que Blaine estaría esperando sentado en el sofá, para que arregláramos el asunto. Pero yo no deseaba arreglar nada. Aunque no había resistido la tentación de verlo en poca ropa, por lo que luego de esa semana, había bajado con la clara intención de verlo en sus ajustados bóxer que me encantaban._

- Estoy a cargo ahora, puedo hacer lo que considere mejor para el equipo – _fingí tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba deshaciéndome de ganas por pedirle que se diera una vuelta para observarlo mejor._

- De acuerdo – _murmuró, sin rastro de molestia _- ¿Por qué no viniste aquí la semana pasada? Deseaba hablar contigo.

- Lo siento, creo que dormí demasiado bien como para despertarme en mitad de la noche sólo por ti – _eso no era cierto. Había dado vueltas en la cama por seis malditas noches, jurándome a mí mismo que era por mi bien. No podía dar mi brazo a torcer tan rápido, y aún menos después de lo furioso que había estado _– Al parecer, solo fue coincidencia lo del insomnio.

- ¿Y qué hay de hoy? – _insistió él, mirándome con cautela _– Aunque fuiste tú quien me mando a la base, soy yo el que está dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. No me gusta que no hablemos o que me ignores.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con la atención de Tina y de tus mil ochocientos cuarenta y cinco clubes en los cuales de seguro eres el presidente? – _bufé irritado._

- ¿De qué hablas? – _me miró como si me estuviera creciendo un tercer brazo._

- Oh, cierto… Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el chico que temía no ser capaz de integrarse – _reí irónicamente, sin humor._

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástico por cinco minutos y decirme qué es lo que realmente te molesta? – _pidió con clara molestia._

- ¡Tú! – _Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos _- ¡Y todo tu esfuerzo por robarme la popularidad que me costó años conseguir! ¿Crees que es tan fácil caminar por esos pasillos, siendo abiertamente gay, sin que se rían de ti o intenten atacarte? ¡Pues para mí fue una enorme guerra, con algunas batallas más difíciles que otras, pero que finalmente logré ganar! ¡Por eso soy lo que soy y estoy donde estoy ahora! ¡Me merezco todo esto y no es justo que nadie venga a arrebatármelo!

- Kurt…

- No, Blaine… no me salgas con el cuento de que eres nuevo y quieres amigos y todo eso, que ya lo he escuchado muchas veces.

- No era lo que iba a decir – _dijo con la expresión endurecida _– Creo que… estás siendo superficial.

- ¿Qué? – _chillé, olvidándome por completo de que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y había más gente en casa durmiendo._

- Antepones la popularidad y el poder de gobernar, por sobre las cosas que realmente importan, como la amistad, la familia y el disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida – _sus ojos aun mantenían el dolor en ellos._

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – _me defendí._

- ¿Ah, no? Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste a tu padre lo mucho que lo quieres o le diste un abrazo? _– Me petrifiqué al oír aquello _- ¿Hace cuánto que ayudaste a alguna de tus amigas con un problema personal o la aconsejaste? ¿Alguna vez te has tendido en un parque a miras las nubes o las horas simplemente pasar? ¡Dime cuando has hecho algo de eso y te diré que me he equivocado!

_Abrí la boca, pero fui incapaz de emitir un solo ruido. Sentía como si hubieran colgado una foto mía desnudo, en internet, o como si alguien hubiera leído mi diario de vida a la clase. Estaba expuesto y con unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar, derrumbándome en el suelo, y golpeando con mis puños el piso. Blaine había tocado una fibra más que sensible, dejándome desarmado por primera vez en mi vida. Siempre había sido ingenioso cuando algún idiota decía algo de índole personal, esquivando aquello con un insulto o un juego de palabras. Pero esta vez no había nada que pudiera decir._

- Sería bueno que pensaras en ello de vez en cuando – _murmuró Blaine, dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras en silencio._

_Exhalé todo el aire que había en mis pulmones, en medio de un sollozo que no pude contener y como pensé, me lancé al suelo, llorando como hace mucho no hacía._

_Un par de minutos pasaron, cuando sentí una manta sobre mis hombros y un par de brazos acompañándola. El frío piso de cerámica desapareció y fui alzado y acunado junto a un cuerpo cálido. Continué llorando, esta vez en silencio, cohibido por no estar solo._

_En cuestión de segundos, estaba siendo arropado en mi cama. Vi la silueta de Blaine alejarse hacia la puerta, y a pesar de que todo mi ser gritaba por pedirle que se quedara junto a mí, mi orgullo jamás lo permitiría._

_Desperté al día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, que sólo se puso peor en cuanto anduve por los pasillos del instituto, los cuales estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo por carteles con la sonriente cara de Blaine, y un mensaje de "Vote x Anderson – Presidente"._

_Hice uso de todo mi auto control para no arrancarlos a jirones. _

_Me topé con el susodicho, minutos después, junto a su taquilla, como siempre, acompañado._

- ¿No hay nadie más en este instituto a quien te puedas pegar como un chicle? – _Solté irónico, mirando a Tina, quien se apartó un par de pasos, lejos de mí _– Blaine, ¿tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro – _se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró algo. Yo rodé los ojos._

_Lo arrastré a un salón vacío y cerré la puerta tras de mí._

- Con respecto a lo de anoche… - _intentó decir él, pero yo negué con la cabeza para que se detuviera._

- Eso es tema aparte. Quiero hablarte de otra cosa – _expliqué, sentándome sobre la mesa al estilo indio _– Estuve hablando con las chicas, acerca de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Oh, eso – _su expresión se dulcificó._

- Pensamos que como será la noche de Halloween, podríamos decir que todos vayan con disfraces – _esperé a que se riera, pero, en vez de eso, sonrió con el rostro bañado de emoción, como niño contemplando un árbol navideño _– Y, am… queríamos también… hacer tarjetas de invitación y todo eso… por lo que quería saber si hay algún diseño en particular que te gustaría que llevaran, o un color. Cualquier cosa.

_En lugar de responder, Blaine se acercó sonriente a mí y me alzó de la mesa, como si yo no pesara nada, haciéndome girar por el espacio vacío del salón y luego envolviéndome en la calidez de sus brazos. _

- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que estés haciendo todo esto – _susurró contra mi oído _– ¡Eres increíble! Y, escoge tú los colores, se ve que tienes buen gusto.

- Sí, así es… - _él rodó los ojos ante mi arrogante respuesta, pero mantuvo la sonrisa _– Lo siento.

- Es igual – _una vez más fui estrechado contra su cuerpo y luego se alejó sólo lo suficiente, para estampar un beso tronado en mi mejilla, poniendo mi mundo patas arriba _- ¡Nos vemos luego!

_Salió del salón dando brincos de felicidad y dejándome con el mismo sentimiento a mí. ¡Estúpido y perfecto Blaine!_

_Salí del aula y anduve hacia el salón de biología. Fui interceptado a medio camino y jalado hacia el servicio de chicos._

- ¿Qué dem…? ¿Noah? – _abrí los ojos al verlo tan cerca._

- Hola Kurt – _saludó él, acorralándome contra la puerta _– Te vi con Brandon hace un rato, ¿qué hacían?

- Su nombre es Blaine y estoy organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños – _respondí con voz monótona _– Será la noche de Halloween.

- Y, supongo que estoy invitado, ¿no? – _ladeó su cabeza, mirándome de cerca._

- Claro que sí, eres mi amigo – _lo medio abracé, girándome y abriendo la puerta sin que lo notara _- ¡Te veo luego! – _grité escabulléndome._

_Me reí para mis adentros al ver la cara de Puck. Tal vez Blaine tiene algo de razón con respecto a Puckerman. Simplemente no pareciera verme como un amigo y eso hace que me den escalofríos._

_Un brazo rodeó mis hombros, segundos antes de entrar al salón. Miré a mi lado y sonreí complacido al ver a Finn abrazándome._

- Hola, desaparecido – _bromee _– Extrañaba verte.

- Yo igual, pero… ya sabes – _se encogió de hombros y luego corrió la silla para que me sentara _– No es fácil ser yo.

- ¡Hey! Estás robando mis líneas – _lo golpeé en el brazo y él sonrió _– Es bueno compartir una clase, ¿no crees?

- Por supuesto, así tengo a quien copiarle en los exámenes – _me revolvió el cabello risueño y yo se lo permití gustoso _- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, ¿sabes quién es el nuevo en el equipo de futbol? – _me miró ansioso porque lo adivinara._

- No lo sé – _alcé una ceja _- ¿Jacob Ben Israel? – _reí._

- Tu amigo… ¿Brandon? – _trató de atinarle._

- ¿Qué? – _era lo último que faltaba. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que sea ascendido al trono del reinado y yo sea desplazado a un vil plebeyo._

- Sí, aunque la entrenadora sigue pensando que es algo bajito, pero es bastante rápido corriendo – _Finn me miró sonriente, sin comprender mi estupefacción._

_Me quedé en silencio por un momento, porque no quería dejar que esto afectara mi buen humor. Tenía una gran fiesta que planear y estaba esforzándome en ser mejor persona, por lo que no podía permitir que aquella noticia echara todo abajo. _

- Estás muy callado… ¿qué pasa? – _comentó Finn, mirándome con atención._

- Am… nada… - _sacudí mi cabeza, espantando los pensamientos _– Tenía algo en mente, pero no sé si estés de acuerdo – _utilicé mi tono sugerente._

- Tan sólo dímelo – _su sonrisa de lado, hizo latir mi corazón a una velocidad vertiginosa._

- Pensé que… tal vez esta noche podría escabullirme y… saltar hacia tu ventana, ¿qué dices?

- Digo que… - _acercó su boca a mi oído _– Es un hecho.

_Creí que mi rostro se partiría a la mitad, debido a la enorme sonrisa que era incapaz de contener. Estaba feliz, al menos por ahora._

_Jamás creí que durara tan poco mi felicidad._

_…_

- He estado pensando en qué hacer este año – _comentó Rachel, mientras estábamos sentados en la cafetería _– Porque, tú y Mercedes tienen los animadores, bueno, Quinn también, aunque ya no sea capitana… Pero, ¿y yo qué? – _Se apuntó el pecho con un dedo, en forma teatral _– También quiero brillar, además Sue me dijo que no, antes de que comenzara a bailar – _dejo ver un puchero y todos reímos_ – Y ya he audicionado por tercer año consecutivo.

- Y, ¿qué tienes pensado? – _quiso saber Mercedes _– Porque nos gustaría saberlo.

- Pues, yo soy una estrella, y muy pronto estarán rogando por un autógrafo mío, cuando lance mi primer álbum de estudio y esté sonando en todas partes – _los tres rodamos los ojos, conteniendo una carcajada _- ¡Vamos! No pueden negar que canto malditamente bien, por lo que he pensado unirme al club glee.

- ¿Qué? – _chilló Quinn._

- ¡De eso nada! - _Mercedes chasqueó los dedos._

- ¡De ninguna jodida manera! – _Bufé yo, señalándola con un dedo _- ¡Todo, menos eso! ¿Realmente quieres brillar, o pretendes morir socialmente?

- ¿Qué hay de malo con el coro? – _se quejó ella ofendida con nuestra negativa._

- Am… ¿todo? – _Siseó la rubia _– Ellos ni siquiera logran ser cinco.

- Además tienen a un chico en silla de ruedas – _añadió la morena._

- Rach, sabes que te adoro, ¿no? – _Comencé a decir, tomándola por los hombros, tratando de razonar con ella _– Pero si te unes al grupo de frikis, no podría saludarte nunca más, porque no me gustaría que se confundieran las cosas y los demás piensen que fraternizamos con el lado loser del instituto. Nosotros somos populares y gobernamos este maldito lugar… No quisiera perder eso.

- Pues, lo siento mucho… Ya hablé con el profesor Schuester, que está a cargo del coro y él está encantado de recibirme.

_Todos soltamos exclamaciones por lo bajo, sin saber si reír o largarnos de allí a conseguir otra mesa lejos de Rachel. Aunque ella no parecía inmutarse con nuestras quejas. Se le veía muy decidida._

_El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos diseñando las tarjetas de invitación para la fiesta de Halloween, diciéndole a Rach que sería su "despedida de popularidad"._

…

- ¡Hey, labios de chica! – _oí tras de mí, cuando salía de mi última clase. López _- ¡Tu reino del terror ha acabado! Sue está de vuelta.

- ¿No me digas? – _fingí mi mejor sonrisa._

- Compruébalo tú mismo – _rió _– Está en su despacho.

- De todos modos, llevo mucho tiempo con mi reinado… Y aun me queda mucho más, querida – _fruncí el ceño, exasperado _– Así que no cantes victoria tan pronto.

_Me volteé, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y caminé a prisa por el pasillo. Necesitaba un momento para mí, a solas, y este día parecía nunca acabar._

- ¡Hummel! – _lo que me faltaba._

- ¿Sí, entrenadora? – _alcé la vista con una sonrisa falsa._

- Han llegado a mí rumores de que no seguiste mis indicaciones en los días que me ausenté - _¡De seguro fue Santana! _– Y estuviste mandando a las bases a algunos chicos y chicas que no deberían estar allí. ¿Algo que decir?

- Es que…- _alcancé a decir, antes de ser interrumpido._

- Porcelana, sabes muy bien que la única persona autorizada para ejercer abuso de poder soy yo, Sue Silvester, y mientras no tengas la potestad para llenar mis zapatos, te pediré que te limites a cumplir con lo que te pida explícitamente, y dejes los aires de diva para los antros gays que visites por la noche – _mordí mi labio, conteniendo las ganas de proferir más de un insulto. Debía callar_ – Además, estuve hablando con Anderson y le dije que quería verlo cantar contigo y tu amiga Aretha, para cuando participemos en las locales. Ya he hecho el espacio en la vitrina donde pondré el trofeo, por lo que no quiero que nuestra presentación sea menos que perfecta. ¿Queda claro?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _Solté, sin poder reprimirme _– Blaine apenas se ha unido, no conoce las coreografías ni la forma en que funcionamos lo animadores. ¡No puede ponerlo a la altura en la que Mercedes y yo estamos! ¡Él no lo está!

- Te dejaré algo claro, Porcelana – _Sue alzó su mano para comenzar a numerar _– Anderson me ha demostrado el gran talento que tiene, de otro modo no estaría dentro – _argumentó alzando un dedo, luego alzó otro y continuó _– Los animadores funcionan porque yo estoy al mando – _se señaló el pecho y siguió numerando _– Y, si estás como capitán, es gracias a mí, porque sé que eres consciente de que tenías bastante competencia para el puesto… Por lo que, o haces lo que yo te digo, o Anderson ocupará tu lugar y tu estarás en la base. Tú decides – _finalizó susurrando esto último cerca de mi oído, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo._

_¡Bien! ¡Si no queda de otra, tendré que cantar con Blaine! ¡Demonios!_

_Golpeé la puerta de una taquilla a medio cerrar, haciendo que el ruido sordo resonara por el espacio vacío. Estaba tan cabreado, que sinceramente esperaba no toparme con nadie. Me sentía bipolar; estaba viajando de un estado de ánimo a otro como si cada actitud que toman conmigo me cambiara el humor. ¡Malditas actitudes!_

* * *

**_Como les había dicho, amo sus discusiones, y el que Blaine no se deje pasar a llevar por la avasalladora personalidad de Kurt._**

**_Nos vemos pronto!_**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Love Fool... y preparense que cada vez se va poniendo mucho más intensa la historia entre Kurt y Blaine... ya lo verán!**_

_**So... Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Incoherencias"**

_Tardé mucho en huir de casa sin ser descubierto, pues mi padre no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa. Esperé a que comenzara a roncar y entonces me apresuré en salir. Rodé por el pasto, aterrizando bruscamente en el patio trasero. Me sacudí la hierba de encima y corrí hasta donde se suponía, Finn me esperaba. Su cuarto._

_Al llegar, trepé con habilidad a su ventana y golpeé el cristal dos veces con mis nudillos._

- Hola – _saludó él, con su encantadora sonrisa de medio lado _– Creí que ya no vendrías.

- Pues ya ves que cumplí con mi palabra – _Finn me tomó por los brazos y me alzó como si no pesase nada, metiéndome en su habitación. _

- ¿Tuviste muchas complicaciones? – _quiso saber, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, dejándome un espacio junto a él._

- Sólo mi padre, que tardó una eternidad en dormirse, pero nada más – _me acurruqué junto a él, mientras Finn me rodeaba con un brazo_ - ¿No se te hace raro? – _pregunté luego de un momento en silencio._

- ¿Qué cosa? – _consultó, mirándome curioso._

- Nuestra relación… de amistad – _traté de sonar casual._

- No, ¿por qué lo dices? – _Finn parecía no entender nada._

- Lo digo porque, son muy pocos los chicos que se visitan a escondidas pasada la una de la madrugada, sólo para hablar un rato – _expliqué, mirándolo fijo._

- Tal vez, pero… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo – _la sinceridad en sus palabras me tranquilizó._

- A mí también, es mi cosa favorita del día – _sonreí feliz y luego nos dedicamos a hablar de mis problemas y de los suyos, hasta que tan sólo faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la mañana_ – Creo que será mejor que me vaya y duerma un poco, o estaré con un humor de los mil demonios por la mañana.

- Okay, te ayudo – _ambos nos despedimos y él me sostuvo, mientras salía por la ventana._

_… _

_Al llegar, bajé a la cocina por algo de agua, pero entonces oí el chasquido de una puerta abriéndose. Me apresuré a sentarme en el sofá para lucir casual._

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – _murmuró Blaine, mirándome con expresión somnolienta, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones _– Espera, ¿no estarás molesto conmigo?

- De hecho, sí – _murmuré, apoyando mi mentón en el dorso de mi mano._

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _se sorprendió él, avanzando hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá._

- Siento que estás siendo injusto conmigo – _Blaine alzó un ceja sin comprender _– Tú tienes mucho más de lo que yo tenía cuando llegué a esa escuela.

- Oh, por favor dime que no es el mismo asunto de nuevo. Kurt, creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto – _se recostó con evidente frustración._

- Yo también, pero hoy me di cuenta que no – _expliqué _– Felicidades, ahora estás en el equipo de futbol… también – _añadí lo último con ironía _– Además, cantarás conmigo y con Mercedes en la competencia local de animadores. ¿Será necesario aplaudir?

- Kurt, ya… Deja eso, ¿quieres? – _Pidió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, haciéndome estremecer con su tacto _– Sólo audicioné para todos los clubes porque quería probar suerte. Jamás creí que me aceptarían en todos.

- Eso no suena muy bien que digamos – _me burlé _– Lo único que quiero, es la normalidad de regreso. Antes de que tú aparecieras todo era tan malditamente perfecto, que nadie se atrevía a mantenerme la mirada más de cinco segundos… Pero, ahora, todos pasan de mí y me ignoran, como si yo no fuera nadie. Incluso Santana se cree mejor que yo… Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

- Y ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? – _Exclamó él, molesto _- ¿Qué me largue de Lima?

- No – _respondí firme _– Que te largues de los animadores, con eso basta.

_Blaine me miró con ojos entrecerrados, y el ceño fruncido, para luego ponerse en pie con brusquedad._

- Pues, no cuentes con ello – _declaró y subió las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz._

…

- ¡Kurt! – _Chilló Rachel histérica, a penas abrí la puerta de mi casa, para que entrara _– Te… tengo un chisme que… ¡Uf, vas a morir!

- ¿Un chisme? – _Reí_ - ¿Intentas quitarle el lugar a Mercedes?

- Es acerca de… - _se acercó a mí exageradamente, para luego susurrar _– De Blaine.

- Entonces me importa muy poco – _respondí, indiferente, mientras subía las escaleras con Rachel siguiéndome_ – Él puede hacer lo que quiera, de hecho… Mira ahora mismo, ¿lo ves aquí? No, ¿y por qué? Porque al "Señor Acaparador" ya no le queda tiempo para nada.

- Hoylovienelgleeclub… – _soltó Rachel tan rápido, que al principio creí que no había escuchado bien_ – El glee club… Ya sabes que yo me uní, pero hoy Tina llegó con él al salón y habló con el Sr. Schue y se unió… Está en el coro ahora.

- Oh por Dios – _musité, dejando que una enorme sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro _- ¡Esto no puede ser más perfecto! – _Carcajeé exageradamente, haciendo que Rach me mirara extraño _- ¡Él acaba de cavar su propia tumba! Ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, porque él ha hecho todo el trabajo por mí – _tomé ambas manos de mi amiga y la hice dar brincos de alegría conmigo, aunque ella al parecer, seguía sin entender nada._

- ¿Ok? – _dijo la castaña, riendo a medias_ – Vo… Voy a llamar a las chicas… para saber si vendrán… Se… Se están tardando – _sacó su móvil y bajó las escaleras, como si se alejara de un maniaco._

_¡Tonta! Aun no comprende que era lo único que él no debía hacer. ¿Blaine quería ser popular? Pues, para eso, hay que unirse a los clubes a dónde van los populares. En un principio, creí que era astuto por unirse a los Cheerios y al equipo de futbol, pero ahora que quiere andar cantando y brincando sobre un escenario, cubierto de purpurina… no le sirve de nada los otros clubes._

…

- He oído que te uniste a un nuevo club – _comenté casual, mientras sacaba leche de la nevera. Me mordí el labio para contener la risa _– El glee.

- Así es – _contestó él, jugando con su dedo sobre la mesada de la isla de la cocina_ – Tina me dijo que tenían pocos miembros, y que deben ser al menos doce si quiere competir en lo que sea. Creí que sería bueno echarles una mano – _tomé dos copas, y las puse sobre el mesón._

- Hmm, ya veo… Es algo así como, ¿tu buena acción del día? – _solté una risita._

- No me malinterpretes – _se apuró en decir _– El club es genial, esos chicos tienen un gran talento y un optimismo que jamás había visto. Se sobreponen a todos los problemas que se les presentan… son increíbles.

- Son perdedores, Blaine – _dije, sonando algo arrogante _– Pero bueno, si Tina te ha invitado a participar, ¿por qué no? – _mencioné su nombre con sorna._

_Ambos nos miramos un rato, fijamente el uno al otro, sin abrir la boca para hablar, pero a la vez, diciendo tanto, solo con nuestra forma de mirar. Eran las tres de la mañana, sin embargo no había rastro de somnolencia en ninguno de los dos._

- ¿Has considerado mi petición? – _cuestioné, manteniendo la guerra de miradas._

- Ni por un segundo, no lo haré – _respondió, sin cambiar su expresión serena_ – Audicioné como todo el mundo para poder entrar, me merezco estar ahí.

- De acuerdo, pero… ¿Sabes que serás fácil presa para los gays del McKinley? – _Él me miró como si yo fuera un chiflado _– Hablo en serio, a ellos les excita el uniforme rojo y blanco. A mí me han acosado un montón de veces, de formas muy poco ortodoxas… Pero claro, yo soy gay también así que no me quejo… De hecho, puede que me una al grupito de acosadores, y valla tras de ti.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kurt? – _se echó hacia atrás, con cara de pocos amigos _– La noche de ayer, estabas escupiéndome en la cara, diciendo el enorme estorbo que soy para ti, y tu popularidad… Y ¿ahora estás ligando conmigo? ¿Sufres acaso de bipolaridad? Porque eres la persona más incoherente que he conocido.

- O sea que, si intento hacer las paces, ¿soy un bipolar incoherente? – _Bufé, poniéndome de pie _– Pero si no hago nada, entonces soy una persona que antepone su popularidad a todo lo demás. ¡No hay como agradarte, Blaine! Tal vez sólo debería darte un puñetazo, luego abrazarte, e ignorarte de por vida. ¿Serías feliz con eso? Porque estoy dispuesto a golpearte ahora mismo.

- Kurt, ¿quieres callarte? – _Musitó bajo _– Vas a despertar a todo mundo.

_Más que furioso, tomé mi vaso de leche sin tocar aun, y pasé por su lado, vaciándolo sobre su cabeza. Él profirió un sinfín de maldiciones, mientras se ponía en pie, sorprendido. Yo dejé el vaso en una mesa pequeña, al lado de las escaleras y caminé triunfante hacia mi cuarto._

_Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando Blaine me cogió por el brazo, volteándome y apegándome contra la misma. Su rostro demostraba lo cabreado que estaba, y yo no cooperaba con la sonrisa que no podía contener. Sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados, mientras que su cabello, todo rizado, goteaba frente a mi rostro. _

- ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – _Susurró entre dientes_ – Ha sido… lo más estúpido… que he visto de ti… Y he visto mucho.

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? – _Me burlé en su cara _– Pues buena suerte con ello.

- Eres… eres un… - _nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas medio centímetro, y yo no podía evitar mirar sus labios rosados y húmedos por la leche. Eran realmente apetecibles, tanto que… ¡Mierda! ¡Él lo ha notado!_

_Sus ojos viajaron de los míos a mis labios, y yo casi sufro un ataque al corazón. Su expresión se suavizó, manteniendo su vista fija en mi boca. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, y mi corazón bombear desenfrenado. ¿Él estaba pensando besarme? ¿Qué debía hacer yo si él lo hacía? ¿A qué sabría su boca? ¿Besará bien? ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡A mí no me gusta Blaine! ¡El que me gusta es Finn! Aunque no puedo negar lo bueno que está mi hermanastro. ¡Dios! Esa maldita palabra… hace que todo sea prohibido._

_Sentí que deslizaba su mano, desde mi codo hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo solo dejé caer los brazos a los lados, dándole un mejor acceso. Blaine alzó su otra mano, posicionándola en mi nuca. Apretó su agarre en mi espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos lentamente. ¡Demonios, va a besarme! ¡Blaine me va a besar! ¡Sí! _

_Ladeó levemente la cabeza, para que nuestras bocas encajaran a la perfección, para luego acercarse a una velocidad infame, lenta y torturadora. Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, casi como una caricia realizada con el pétalo de una rosa._

_Separé los labios para recibirle, pero un enorme ronquido, proveniente de algún lado, nos hizo dar un respingo y Blaine, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, abrió los ojos como plato, y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto._

_Yo quedé petrificado contra mi puerta, sin dejar de sentir aun el roce suave de sus labios. El sabor a leche y a Blaine, me invadía las fosas nasales, convirtiéndose en mi fragancia favorita. _

_De pronto, como si me hubieran abofeteado, desperté de mi ensoñación. Eso había sido estúpido. ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA BLAINE! Y, aunque tenga que convertirlo en mi mantra, para que se me grave en la cabeza, lo haré. Él no debe gustarme… es prácticamente mi némesis, tratando de robarse mi popularidad. ¡Sí, Kurt, céntrate en eso!_

_Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me enterré bajo las mantas, deseando que mañana todo fuera un sueño._

_…_

_Al levantarme, lo primero que oí fue un contundente portazo. Bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con Alice, preparando una bandeja de desayuno._

- ¿A un no se ha despertado Blaine? _– consulté, pero ella me miró algo apenada._

- Él ya… ya se fue cariño – _respondió. Todo el sueño que sentía, se evaporó al oír eso _– Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte a la escuela, para que…

- No, no te preocupes, basta con que llame a mis amigas – _sonreí tranquilizándola y tomé mi desayuno de mala gana._

_Una vez que me vestí, esperé por Rach, quien tardó una eternidad en llegar, aunque aún era temprano._

- Lo siento, había un colapso dos calles más arriba – _explicó, mientras yo me montaba en su carro._

- ¿Quieres morir infartada? – _Pregunté, siendo incapaz de contenerme, ante lo sucedido ayer, a pesar de que seguí pareciéndome un sueño _– Anoche casi fui besado… por Blaine.

- ¡¿Qué?! – _Rachel piso a fondo el freno, haciendo que me golpeara la nariz, contra el salpicadero del coche _- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- ¡Por Dios, Rachel! – _Exclamé, poniendo mi mano sobre mi nariz dolorida _– De saber que reaccionarías así, te lo contaba en tierra firme.

- ¿Te ha besado? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo drogaste? – _añadió la última pregunta en un tono cómplice._

- No, nada y ¡por supuesto que no! – _respondí en orden a sus preguntas, mientras ella retomaba el camino. Bajé la visera de mi lado y me miré en el espejo. Me sorprendí de ver una pequeña cortadura _– Demonios – _mascullé entre dientes._

- Entonces, ¿cómo has hecho para que un bombón como Blaine, siendo hetero, te besara? - _ cuestionó, girando en una curva._

- Primero, no nos besamos… - _aclaré, enumerando con mi mano derecha _– Íbamos a besarnos, incluso me tomó por la cintura y tomó mi cuello… - _recordé con una enorme sonrisa y los recuerdos flotando a mi alrededor _– Y cuando ya me estaba rozando con su boca, nos apartamos asustados, porque oímos un ruido – _Rachel me miró sin dar crédito a lo que le contaba_ – Segundo, no estamos seguros si es hetero, recuerda que dijo haber besado chicos.

- Estando ebrio, cualquiera… - _respondió ella con soltura _– Una vez me lié con Quinn, en la fiesta que hizo Finn… - _se cayó al instante de haber dicho eso, y me miró aterrada. Yo abrí los ojos como platos _– Es decir, ambas no sabíamos que eso había pasado, hasta que Puck nos contó… Estábamos demasiado perdidas como para recordar nuestro propio nombre… ¡Así que no me mires así! ¡Si no hubieras estado con gripe, te hubieras cogido a Finn! – _me acusó._

- Tienes razón… ¡Maldita gripe! – _me quejé, haciendo que ella riera._

_…_

_El día trascurrió lento, casi como si no quisiera acabar, algo muy poco característico de los viernes. Hoy habíamos planeado con las chicas ir al centro comercial, y ver algunas cosas, tomar helado, ir al cine… Como lo hemos hecho siempre._

- Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – _dijo Finn, apareciendo a mis espaldas._

- Claro, ¿para que soy bueno? – _el chico me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un aula vacía._

- Es algo… un poco complicado – _se pasó las manos por los costados de su pantalón y soltó el aire que tenía contenido _– Digamos que… te gusta alguien, y esa persona es dulce, tierna y siempre te hace reír. Además de ser muy inteligente y talentosa… pero no estás seguro de gustarle – _alcé las cejas casi adivinando de quien se trataba. Finn solía ser tan evidente _– Aunque se nota que a esa persona le encanta pasar tiempo contigo, porque siempre te busca y hablan por horas. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero decir, ¿voy y le digo, "hey, me gustas", o sólo espero a que las cosas pasen?

- ¡Díselo! – _dije sin dudarlo. Cuanto antes lo diga, mejor _– Si tú vas y se lo confiesas, esa persona notará lo valiente que eres, y que no temes mostrar tus sentimientos. Sería algo muy romántico y no podría decirte otra cosa, que no sea "tú también me gustas" – _dije, lanzando la indirecta, que él no llegó a captar._

- ¿Es… estás seguro? – _dudó él, rascándose la nuca sonrojado._

- Al cien por ciento – _confirmé ansioso._

- De acuerdo, gracias… aunque tal vez debería preparar algo más elaborado… - _dijo más para sí mismo. Yo sólo sonreí complacido _– Algo más romántico – _se volteó a verme con una sonrisa y besó mi mejilla _– Gracias, Kurt.

- De nada.

_En cuanto nos separamos en el pasillo, tomé mi móvil y tecleé un mensaje para Rach, Mercedes y Quinn. Las tres ya habían sido puestas al día con lo de Blaine, pero esto era algo mucho más grande._

**"Los sueños si se cumplen, y ahora se me van a confesar de la forma más romántica que existe. Mueran de envidia. Finn me dirá lo mucho que le gusto y me pedirá que seamos novios. Acabo de enterarme por boca de él"**

_Una vez enviado, sonreí satisfecho._

_Más tarde, mientras comíamos helado en el centro comercial, les conté con detalle lo que Finn había dicho._

- ¿O sea, que anoche por poco te besa tu hermanastro, y ahora Finn te confiesa amor eterno? – _Trató de resumir Rachel_ – No tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que te envidio.

- Somos dos – _añadió Mercedes._

- ¡Tres! – _se unió Quinn._

- Lamentablemente, no todos corren con la misma suerte – _me encogí de hombros y lamí la cucharilla._

- Yo, en tu lugar – _comenzó a decir Quinn _– Me tiraba a Blaine, y estaría de novia con Finn. Después de todo, en el instituto todos saben que son hermanastros, por lo que sería algo horrible, pero en casa no está Finn y ambos están solos. Quedará entre familia – _me guiñó un ojo y yo negué con la cabeza._

- ¡Por Dios! Estoy escandalizado – _reí_ – Ustedes saben lo mucho que me gusta Finn, y que jamás lo cambiaría por un rollo con Blaine, aunque esté buenísimo.

- Sigo envidiándote profundamente – _alegó Rachel._

_Todos reímos y luego continuamos con nuestras compras._

_…_

_Llegué a casa cuando el sol casi se ocultaba. No alcancé a poner la llave en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un ataviado Blaine, recién salido de la ducha, casi se estampa contra mí._

- Oh, lo… lo siento… no… - _balbuceó._

- Yo tampoco – _lo interrumpí _- ¿Dónde vas? – _no creía que respondería a mi pregunta, luego de lo ocurrido, pero lo hizo._

- Los chicos me invitaron a jugar x-box, y luego comeremos una pizzas, ya sabes – _se oía tranquilo, tal vez lo de anoche no fue importante para él. Pero, ¿entonces por qué huyo esta mañana?_

- Un momento – _lo frené _- ¿Los chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

- Pues Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike… - _dijo obvio._

- ¿Mis chicos? – _Bufé _– Y ¿por qué no me han llamado a mí? Ellos siempre lo hacen.

- Ya, pero es que ahora pedirán las pizzas, y como tú no juegas – _se encogió de hombros _– Bueno, nos vemos a la noche –_ bajó la escalinata a medio trote _- ¡Dile a mi madre que he salido! ¡Gracias! – _gritó, mientras se alejaba y se subía al carro._

_Giré sobre mis talones, aun con la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Entré a mi casa y miré el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía tan vacío que… _

_Caminé a la cocina y saqué un poco de jugo, luego me senté sobre el sofá, o más bien dicho, me recosté sobre éste. Vi la tele un rato, pasando los canales, sin que ninguno llamara mi atención. Estaba perdiéndome a mí mismo. Éste no era yo. _

_¿Qué demonios me pasa? Yo no debería temer que mis amigos de toda la vida me cambien por un chico que acaban de conocer. Tampoco tendría que estar temiendo que la corona de la popularidad sea arrebatada de mi cabeza. Llevo gobernando esa jodida escuela por tanto tiempo que ya no es extraño para nadie que yo de las órdenes._

_Tal vez sólo deba imponerme como lo he hecho todos estos años frente a los nuevos. No porque Blaine sea… bueno, viva conmigo… quedará exento del trato normal. Así debía ser desde el principio._

_…_

_No sé exactamente en qué momento me dormí, pero poco a poco el sueño se fue esfumando en cuanto sentí unas manos que me movían. _

- ¿Kurt? – _la voz de mi padre me sentó de maravilla. Por fin alguien en casa._

- Hola, papá – _murmuré con la voz ronca debido al sueño_ - ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues, falta un poco para las once – _respondió, acomodándose a mi lado en el sofá_ - ¿Dónde está Blaine?

- Robándose a mis amigos – _respondí sin pensar._

- ¿Qué? – _Mi padre me miró extrañado_ - ¿De qué hablas?

- No, nada, sólo… olvídalo, ¿quieres? – _balbuceé. Sinceramente no quería hablar de esto con mi padre._

- Hijo, ¿hay algún problema? Sabes que puedes decírmelo – _usó su sutil tono para persuadirme._

- Papá, enserio… no es nada – _traté de esquivar su mirada penetrante._

- Kurt, ¿pasa algo malo con Blaine? Necesito saberlo – _insistió. Yo me mantuve en silencio, mirando mis zapatos_ – Sé que tal vez fue algo precipitado para ti, el que Alice y Blaine vinieran a vivir con nosotros tan pronto, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hijo, y por ende mi prioridad. Jamás antepondría mi felicidad por encima de tu bienestar… Es por eso que, si algo va mal, o si Blaine está haciendo algo que a ti te lastima o te hiere… me lo hagas saber, porque de otra forma no sabré cómo ayudarte.

- No, papá… él no me ha hecho nada… Yo sólo estoy algo preocupado de que…

- ¿De qué? –_ me instó a continuar mi padre._

- Es que Blaine se ha unido a todos los clubes… Todos… - _mi padre no parecía comprender_ – Literalmente escribió su nombre en todas las fichas de inscripción que encontró – _fui más específico, y él asintió en comprensión_ – Incluso en los Cheerios, y por poco me sacan a mí, por culpa de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _quiso saber mi padre._

- Es que la entrenadora quiere que cantemos juntos en la competencia estatal y yo le hice ver que él apenas se está integrando, y aún no conoce el funcionamiento y todo eso… pero ella no entró en razón.

_Mi progenitor miró hacia el frente, volviendo a asentir._

- Y para qué vamos a hablar de los demás clubes – _seguí con más confianza_ – Se ha unido al equipo de futbol, y se postuló para presidente de la clase… Hasta se metió en el coro. Él pretende acapararlo todo en el primer mes de clases y… eso no es normal. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? Jugando videojuegos con MIS amigos, como si fueran los suyos – _recalqué la posesión_ – No sé qué pretende con todo esto o si simplemente quiere dejarme sin amigos, ni animadores… Está siendo muy egoísta – _finalicé, alzando la vista hacia el vestíbulo, donde un dolido Blaine, me miraba con sus ojos cristalizados y el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_Él no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su mirada llena de dolor en mí y caminó a toda prisa hacia la escalera._

_Mi padre se había puesto de pie, sin que yo me percatara, siguiendo a Blaine hacia el segundo piso. Me petrifiqué en el asiento y me sentí horrible por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a papá._

_…_

_Sabía que si quería arreglar algo con Blaine, debía esperar hasta la madrugada. Él jamás faltaba cuando nos peleábamos así que, sólo tenía que bajar y aclarar las cosas con él._

_En cuanto el reloj marcó las 3 am. Me envolví en una manta y bajé a medio trote, esperanzado de que en cualquier momento saliera de entre las sombras de la sala, con su camiseta sin mangas y su bóxer ajustado. Pero eso no pasó._

_Esperé entonces por alrededor de hora y media, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Él no bajaría. ¡Demonios!_

_Subí rápidamente e irrumpí en su cuarto, el cual no había pisado desde que se lo enseñé el primer día que llegó. En penumbra no podía apreciar si es que él había realizado algún cambio o no, pero eso no me importaba ahora._

- ¿No piensas bajar para arreglar esto? – _susurré, sabiendo que él estaba despierto._

- No – _fue todo lo que dijo, conservando su posición bajo las mantas._

- Blaine, por favor… déjame explicarte que…

- ¡Basta! – _me silenció, saliendo de debajo del edredón de improviso, haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos con el rápido movimiento de su mano al apartar la manta _- ¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda, Kurt! ¡Ya no quiero oírte más!

- Pero, ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que…

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡No necesito que me expliques nada, porque ya sé cómo es esto! – _Bufó, poniéndose de pie y plantándome cara_ – Cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, repites exactamente las mismas palabras que le has dicho a tu padre. Dime, ¿cómo vas a explicar eso? Sé que me detestas por estar amenazando tu trono – _alzó las manos gesticulando frente a mí_ – O cómo demonios sea que lo llames. Créeme… ¡NO-ME-INTERESA! ¡No quiero tu popularidad llena de frivolidades y estupideces! Yo… - _se apuntó el pecho con fuerza_ – Yo no necesito las adulaciones baratas de nadie, para caminar por el pasillo de la escuela con la frente en alto. No necesito humillar a nadie para hacerme un sitio en la cafetería… Ni necesito un cartel de neón sobre mi cabeza que diga que soy el rey, para gobernar tu instituto… No necesito nada de eso, no lo quiero… ¡Muchas gracias! Pero esas vanalidades te las dejo todas a ti y puedes hacer con ellas lo que te plazca.

- ¡Y entonces qué demonios quieres! ¿Por qué cada cosa que haces, parece hecha para joderme a mí? – _grité con furia._

- A diferencia de ti, sólo lo hago por integrarme y pasar un año escolar rodeado de amigos y personas valiosas – _respondió, mirándome con intensidad _– Si vas a Dalton y preguntas por mí, todos sabrán de quien hablas… Pero jamás me reconocerán como el rey o el popular que pasaba por encima de los demás… Si no como el chico con el cual todos podían contar, a quien todos le pedían ayuda o simplemente un minuto para hablar… Un chico servicial… un buen amigo… No una cáscara bonita, pero vacía por dentro, que sólo acudía a los demás cuando necesitaba obtener algo de ellos… como tú lo haces – _sus palabras fueron como un golpe en mi estómago, dejándome sin aliento, ni qué decir. _

_Había herido mi orgullo y mucho más que eso… Me hacía sentir un monstruo con todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Yo era así? ¿Esta era la forma en que los demás me veían? No podía ser cierto._

- ¡Ahora sal de mi cuarto y hazme el favor de no volver a entrar! – _exclamó, cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome del interior de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta en mi cara, posteriormente._

* * *

**_¡Auch! Eso debió de dolerle enormemente a Kurt... ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Creen que estuvo bien que Blaine le dijera todas esas cosas? ¿O es Kurt quien está en lo correcto?_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Primero que nada, responderé a algunos reviews:**_

**Darrinia: **Tu nombre explica el porqué xD... Y espero que no termines odiando a Kurt en este capítulo... Gracias por leer.

**YleenSop: **Obvio que te leo, y no eres nada pija. Deduje por tu comentario que eres como Kurt en este fic, asique te diré que sí a todo, porque yo amo la actitud de Kurt. También creo que Puck es super asfghjklñ, por eso lo incluí. Y despreocupate, que prefiero Kurtbastian, aunque no pondré a Sebastian en el fic, no lo he considerado. Y en cuanto a Tina, te aseguro que la amarás.

**Gabriela Cruz:** Aunque amo la intensidad de Kurt, opino igual. Blaine debe ser el que le mantenga los pies en la tierra.

**Bruja Inocente: **¿Jugar sucio, con Puck o Finn? Entonces el capítulo 7 te encantará :)

_**Y muchas gracias a todas y todos por comentar, y ojalá les guste este cap, que se viene con todo...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "A Solas"**

_Luego del enfrentamiento con Blaine, ambos dejamos de cruzar palabras. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y yo no podía dejar de bajar todas las noches a las 3 am de forma puntual, viendo cómo él hacía lo mismo, pero jamás dejé que él me viera._

_Una semana pasó antes de que alguno de los dos le dirigiera la palabra al otro, hasta esa tarde en que decidí invitar a Finn a casa para ver una película._

_Habíamos planeado algo así como una cita, aunque Finn no lo veía así. Pero, quizá esto le ayudara con su confesión, puesto que desde que me había comentado que le gustaba alguien, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada más y me niego rotundamente a creer que se trataba de alguien más que no fuera yo._

- Siéntete como en casa – _dije, entrando junto con Finn a la casa, que gracias a Dios, se encontraba vacía. Papá en el taller, Alice seguramente de compras y Blaine… en sus clubes, o planeando su discurso como presidente de la clase._

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? – _preguntó él, quitándose la chaqueta y acomodándose en el sofá._

- No lo sé, escoge alguna que te guste. Iré por palomitas – _sugerí, encaminándome hacia la cocina._

_Optamos por ver "Avengers", aunque no fuera de mi agrado, eso no importaba con tal de tener a Finn contento. _

_Mientras estábamos acurrucados en el sofá, él comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello, haciéndome delirar con su suave tacto. Poco a poco, fue descendiendo hasta mi oreja, acariciando el lóbulo de esta. Disimuladamente me volteé a mirarle y me sorprendió hallar sus ojos fijos en mí. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo de punta a punta. _

_Su mano no se detuvo, a pesar de que ambos estábamos teniendo una guerra de miradas. La película quedó en el olvido, mientras nuestros ojos se perdían en los del otro. Sentí que su vista se centraba en mi boca, haciéndome recordar a un húmedo chico de cabello azabache y rizado, goteando leche tibia sobre mi pijama. Entonces, unos deseos enormes de besarlo se apoderaron de mí, y sin miramientos, tomé la iniciativa de acercarme a su boca._

- ¡Mamá, estoy en casa! – _gritó una voz familiar, haciéndome pegar un brinco a cinco milímetros de la boca de Finn. Retrocedí como electrocutado por él y volteé mi mirada al recién llegado para fulminarlo con ella_ – Oh, hola Finn… No sabía que estabas aquí… - _¡claro, y a mí ni los buenos días!_

- Sí, em… Kurt me invitó a ver una película, pero creo que ya se me hizo tarde – _comenzó a ponerse de pie, sin mirarme y con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza._

- No, no tienes porqué irte – _me apresuré en decir, pero él ya iba a medio camino hacia la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta rápidamente._

- En serio, no puedo quedarme, Kurt… - _miró a Blaine y chocaron los puños con familiaridad _– Nos vemos mañana – _murmuró y desapareció junto con un portazo._

_Tratando de no enloquecer, tomé una almohada del sofá y estampé mi rostro contra ella, gritando con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba sacar toda mi frustración y el almohadón contenía a la perfección el ruido. Sabía que a dos metros, Blaine me estaba mirando como si yo hubiera enloquecido, pero no podía importarme menos._

_Una vez que me cansé de gritar, arrojé con violencia la almohada al pecho de Blaine, escupiéndole un "Gracias" y subí a la carrera hacia mi cuarto, encerrándome en él._

_Estaba simplemente perplejo. Esta era la segunda vez que pasaba lo mismo… ¿Es que acaso tengo prohibido besar? Cada vez que lo intento, algo pasa… Pero eso no es lo que me tiene más consternado… sino el hecho de que iba a besar a Finn, pensando en Blaine, lo cual es una completa locura. El recuerdo tan lúcido de la noche en que casi nos besamos inundó mi mente, mientras tenía a Finn a cinco centímetros y sólo por eso me arrojé sobre él… ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Estoy comportándome como un idiota._

_…_

_Las 3 am. Me puse mi albornoz y bajé. Era estúpido, porque sabía que no sería capaz de encarar a Blaine, pero necesitaba hacerlo hoy… porque estaba odiándolo tanto que ya no era sano. ¿Cómo se puede odiar y desear a una persona al mismo tiempo? Eso no es posible, no puede serlo._

_Esta vez la lamparilla junto al sofá, se encendió en cuanto llegué al vestíbulo, y Blaine se puso en pie frente a mí._

- ¿Insomnio otra vez? – _murmuró bajo, sin mirarme a los ojos._

- Prefiero llamarlo ira contenida – _respondí con dureza _– Estoy tan furioso que simplemente no puedo dormir.

- Yo soy quien debería estarlo, pero sin embargo estoy aquí, nuevamente dándote la oportunidad de una disculpa.

- ¿Y por qué crees que voy a disculparme después de lo que has hecho esta tarde? – _le increpé._

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he hecho nada – _la confusión era evidente en su rostro._

- Claro que sí ¡Arruinaste el momento más importante de mi vida! – _Bufé, apuntándole el pecho con un dedo _– Hubiera besado a Finn de no ser porque tu llegaste – _solté sin inhibiciones. Me sorprendió la expresión molesta y el ceño fruncido en la cara de Blaine._

- ¿Qué? – _balbuceó en un susurro._

_- _Eso, arruinaste mi primer beso con Finn, y créeme que vas a lamentarlo – _amenacé, pero él parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

- No sabía que… que tú y… Finn…

- Pues ahora lo sabes. Y estuve esperando por dos malditos años que esta oportunidad se presentara – _mi frustración se iba incrementando con cada palabra que salía de mi boca._

- Supongo que debes estar muy cabreado entonces – _su rostro se relajó, volviendo al de antes – _Lo siento. Pero eso no quita lo que tú hiciste.

- Nadie es perfecto – _me justifiqué, alzando una ceja altaneramente _– Ni siquiera yo.

_Una sonrisa de improviso, me desarmó._

- ¿Alguna vez dejas de ser tan… tú? – _rió tranquilamente._

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido y diré que no. Amo como soy – _no comprendía su comportamiento._

- Ven aquí – _murmuró, arrastrándome hacia la cocina, donde había dos vasos servidos con leche, uno frente al otro. Ambos nos sentamos en silencio _– Sé que la otra noche dije cosas que tal vez te lastimaron. Y me siento muy mal por ello, pero eso no quita que es lo que siento y pienso. No pretendo ser arrogante, sino completamente franco contigo, como lo soy con todo mundo. Así como hay cosas que debes odiar de mí… yo también tengo mi listado de cosas que no soporto de ti.

_Me limité únicamente a asentir, ladeando mi cabeza y alzando mis cejas, para demostrar que no era de mi agrado aquello del "listado". Él tomó mis manos por sobre el mesón de la isla de la cocina y las envolvió con las suyas._

- Me encantaría poder llevar la fiesta en paz contigo – _añadió _– Y sin te soy sincero, odio las peleas y discusiones tontas que tenemos. Preferiría mil veces que me golpearas, a que te molestaras conmigo.

- Tomo nota – _bromeé, relajándome._

- ¿No es que vayas a realmente golpearme, o sí? – _yo confirmé con una mirada y luego reí._

- ¿En serio crees que podría pegarte? ¿Aún si quisiera hacerlo? – _dudé._

- No lo creo – _presionó más el agarre de nuestras manos y me miró casi con dulzura._

_…_

_Ya tan sólo falta una semana para la bendita fiesta, que aún no sé cómo llevar a cabo luego de que todo se fuera al carajo hace dos semanas._

_Blaine continuó en las animadoras, tal y como me lo hizo saber. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de retractarse de ello, y por ende, cada día se hace mucho más popular en McKinley. Ahora todo el mundo lo conoce, e incluso algunos tienen la osadía de ponerlo al mismo nivel que yo. Eso sin contar con que tiene a casi toda la escuela decidida a votar por él en las elecciones de presidente de la clase._

_Si bien en un principio lo consideré una idiotez, hoy en día ya no pienso que lo sea. Ha abarcado mucho más terreno del que jamás me hubiera imaginado y no sé cómo demonios pararlo de una buena vez. He pensado en poner a circular rumores en la escuela, para bajarle los humos, pero creo que eso sería caer demasiado bajo._

_Aunque lo peor comenzó cuando los chicos convirtieron a Blaine en uno de ellos. Ahora ya no es a mí a quien llaman cada vez que se juntan a jugar con la consola… sino que es a él. De hecho, está de íntimo con Finn y Puck, pues desde que está también en el equipo, no se separan ni para meterse a las duchas._

_Lo que me preocupa es que, hace una semana Finn me comentó que les había estado hablando del club glee y que sería genial que entraran. Yo me aterré al punto que casi sufro un paro cardíaco. No daba crédito a lo que oía, y peor aún, darme cuenta de que Finn estaba considerándolo, al igual que Noah._

_Y, si hablamos de Blaine, no puede quedar fuera la que parece ser su maldita sombra. Tina Cohen Chang. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que todo el mundo ya asume que están saliendo._

_Lentamente estoy sintiendo que todo mi sacrificio de años, se va directo a la basura. _

_…_

- ¿Qué te parece esta canción? – _me preguntó Finn, presionando el botón de "play" de su mp4._

- Stand by you… es bastante linda y una de mis favoritas – _respondí. Luego de oír más de la mitad. ¿Será que quiere dedicármela?_

- He pensado mucho y… - _abrí los ojos, expectante _– Creo que sería perfecta para mi audición al glee.

- ¿El Glee? – _Bufé, incrédulo _- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo del otro día?

- Es que no le veo lo malo – _se defendió vagamente._

- Está lleno de perdedores, tu reputación se irá por un tubo y tendrías que despedirte de tu popularidad… incluso de tu puesto como quarterback – _resumí._

- Blaine está dentro, y él no es ningún perdedor. Al contrario, ¿sabías que todos votarán por él para presidente? – _sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan perfecto? ¿Qué te dijo para que ahora quieras ser su perrito faldero y seguirlo ciegamente a donde sea que él vaya y hacer todo lo que él hace? ¡Dime! – _grité, perdiendo los estribos._

- ¡Mierda, Kurt! ¿Puedes calmarte y dejar de gritar? – _Finn alzó las manos en un intento de contenerme._

- ¡No! – _Chillé _- ¡No quiero calmarme!

- No creí que le tuvieras celos – _murmuró, sentándose en su cama._

- ¿Celos? – _Mi voz se elevó un par de octavas _- ¡Yo no tengo celos! ¡Y por ti, puedes irte a freír espárragos! ¡Ya no vuelvas a pedir mis consejos, si luego irás corriendo a donde Blaine te diga, como si todo fuera un jodido juego de "Simón dice"!

_Salí del cuarto de Finn, dando el más escandaloso de los portazos y corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Ni siquiera me despedí de Carole, su madre, quien me miró salir desde la cocina._

_La ira y la impotencia, hacía que mi cabeza doliera, y las lágrimas ardieran desesperadas por salir. Pero las contuve, porque no le daría en el gusto a mi debilidad de ponerme a llorar en plena calle._

_No muy seguro de cuanto lo soportaría, corrí para llegar lo más rápido posible a encerrarme a mi cuarto._

_…_

- ¿Y sólo por eso lo mandaste a la mierda? – _cuestionó Rachel._

- No puedo creerlo – _se sumó Quinn._

- Eso fue muy egoísta, Kurt – _añadió Mercedes _- ¿Y dices que lo amas?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con amor… Él quería unirse al club glee – _las miré a todas, una por una, para enfatizar la última frase _– Sin ofender, Rach.

- De cierta forma extraña… ya me he acostumbrado – _dijo ella como si nada._

- Yo sigo creyendo que eso fue egoísta – _acotó Mercedes _– Blaine es un chico muy agradable – _me señaló con un dedo amenazante_ – ¡Digas lo que digas, lo es! Hemos compartido un par de clases y fue él quien se acercó, preguntando si a mí no me molestaba su compañía y luego ya no había clase en que no nos juntáramos.

- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? – _dije ofendido por su traición._

_- _Yo también he compartido un par de clases con él – _musitó la rubia, alzando su mano como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra en clases _– Y, créeme que es cien por ciento hetero. Estoy segura de que ha intentado ligar conmigo.

- ¡Dios! Con ustedes creo que no necesito enemigos – _me quejé, poniéndome en pie con mi bandeja _– Prefiero no comer, a sentarme con un par de traidoras _– melodramáticamente, me fui del lado de las chicas y me deshice de la bandeja para salir de la cafetería._

_Esto cada vez empeoraba más. ¿Y qué rayos se supone que haga yo? Ya no cuento ni con el apoyo de mis propias amigas, porque creen que estoy comportándome de forma egoísta con él. ¡Ash!_

_De todos modos, ¿quién las necesita?_

_…_

_Este día fue horriblemente largo, estuve solo y me peleé con todo mundo. Puck intentó uno de sus juegos extraños y lo insulté groseramente. Además de equivocarme en un ejercicio matemático, cuando el profesor me hizo ir al pizarrón. Todos se rieron de mí como si yo no fuera nadie y terminé por tratarlos de idiotas, pero con eso sólo conseguí que el profesor me mandara a dirección. Por suerte, Figgins sólo me dijo que debía contenerme y no explotar, y que todo era culpa de la entrenadora Sylvester por inculcarnos de forma violenta que no nos dejemos pasar a llevar, por lo que salí de inmediato de la oficina del director._

_Al llegar a casa, noté que había un par de maletas en el vestíbulo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, creyendo lo peor. ¿Será que mi padre rompió con Alice y ahora ellos se devuelven a Westerville?_

_Las risas de la segunda planta me hicieron echar a un lado mis cavilaciones._

- Papá, estoy en casa – _vociferé, mientras me sacaba el bolso y lo colgaba tras la puerta._

- Kurt, que bien que has llegado, así podrás darle el recado a Blaine.

- ¿Recado? ¿De qué hablan, y por qué hay maletas aquí? – _mi padre bajó las escaleras rápidamente y besó mi mejilla en saludo._

- Pues, son nuestras maletas – _señaló a Alice, quien aparecía en el rellano de la escalera _– Y el recado es… que nos vamos a desaparecer este fin de semana. Su hermano nos invitó a pasar los días en su casa de campo, que está cerca de un lago. Así que nos vemos el lunes – _besó mi frente y tomó dos de las maletas, para llevarlas fuera._

_Me quedé pensando un poco en lo que acababa de decir mi padre. Es decir, que tendré la casa sola un fin de semana, con Blaine… ¿Estar a solas con Blaine? No sé si sea algo bueno o malo._

_Esperé hasta que las llantas resonaron contra el asfalto de la calle y el vehículo desapareció. Corrí a mi cuarto, pero me detuve una vez que estuve dentro de éste. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Finn no querrá verme, y las chicas son unas traidoras. Fuera de ellos, no tengo más amigos con los cuales hacer planes para este fin de semana._

_Me lancé sobre la cama, lanzando un bufido frustrado. Más tarde, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, me despertó. Miré la hora en mi móvil, y sólo entonces fui consciente de que había dormido toda la tarde. Señal más que clara de que comenzaba a tener depresión._

- ¡Mamá! – _Oí llamar a Blaine desde la sala _- ¡Mamá!... ¡Burt! – _Ante el silencio, lo sentí subir los escalones a la carrera _- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – _Insistió - _¿Kurt?- _¡Bingo!_ – Kurt, ¿dónde está todo mundo?

- Se han ido a la casa de tu tío – _expliqué con voz monótona, sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos, manteniendo mi posición sobre mi cama _– Ese que tiene un lago cerca.

- Oh… Y… ¿cuándo volverán? – _preguntó._

- El lunes – _no dije nada más, y esperé a que él se fuera a su cuarto._

- Bien, ¿qué hacemos entonces? – _Su proposición me tomó por sorpresa _- ¿Vemos una película? ¿Encargamos sushi? ¿O una pizza?

_Me alcé en la cama, ayudándome de mis codos, para mirarlo y asegurarme de que no fuera mi mente jugándome una mala pasada. Al parecer él hablaba muy en serio. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de este chico? ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que él es el principal motivo por el cual me he peleado con medio mundo? Y, aun así, ¿pretende que haga de cuenta que nada ha pasado y veamos una película? ¡Está verdaderamente mal! ¡Muy, muy equivocado!_

- No, gracias – _fue todo lo que pude decir, para no soltar a "Hulk" de mi interior._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no, gracias"? – _cuestionó, moviendo la cabeza, mientras hablaba._

- Quiero decir que no me importa lo que hagas este fin de semana, mientras a mí no me molestes – _farfullé entre dientes _– No quiero que te esfuerces en ser amable conmigo, cuando sé que me odias tanto como yo a ti.

- Yo no te odio…

- ¡No me importa! – _Exploté _- ¡Sólo sal de aquí y cierra la maldita puerta!

_Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición y cerró tras de sí la puerta, regresándome a la soledad que llevaba acompañándome desde esta mañana._

_…_

_Esa noche no bajé a cenar, ni tampoco a la madrugada. Simplemente me quedé mirando a la nada, hasta que mi despertador sonó. No me di cuenta del pasar de las horas, pero qué más da, si ya era hora de levantarme._

_Me metí a la ducha de forma mecánica, luego me vestí y me arreglé el cabello frente al espejo._

_Al bajar, me llevé la gran sorpresa de que había un contundente desayuno esperándome sobre la mesa, con algo escrito en un papel doblado._

_Lo tomé y leí su contenido._

**"****No sé qué pasa contigo, y sé que es un riesgo tratar de averiguarlo, tratándose de ti. Pero como ya te he dicho, pretendo llevar la fiesta en paz… a pesar de todo.- Blaine"**

_Mis muros crepitaron sobre el suelo ante su gesto tan noble y dulce. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente alguien horrible conmigo? Así podría odiarlo sin cargo de consciencia._

_Me senté y disfruté de mi desayuno, descubriendo que realmente tenía mucha hambre, por no haber cenado._

_Como no veía a Blaine por ningún lado, decidí darme a la tarea de ordenar la casa. Era algo que solía hacer los sábados, antes de que Alice llegara a vivir con nosotros, por lo que no sería nada raro y me serviría para distraerme._

_Conecté mi mp4 al equipo de música de la sala y comencé mi tarea._

_Mientras limpiaba la cocina, oí la puerta cerrarse._

- ¿No me has esperado para ayudarte con las labores domésticas? – _dijo Blaine, depositando un par de bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina._

- No te preocupes, yo puedo solo – _traté de sonar amable, pero no lo logré._

- ¡Vamos! Déjame ayudarte – _insistió él._

- De acuerdo, aunque sólo me falta la sala – _expliqué, avanzando a través de la estancia _- ¿Y qué es eso que has traído?

- Pues, tenía ganas de comer algo especial, así que fui al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que faltaban – finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros, luego su expresión cambió, mientras apuntaba el equipo de música - _¡Adoro esa canción!_

[ Borren los paréntesis y Reproduzcan: http(:)(/)(/) watch?v=IwQbXrwYZAg ]

- ¿En serio? – _alcé una ceja incrédulo._

- Por supuesto que sí, ¡Es totalmente asombrosa! – _la canción resonó por la sala y él comenzó a cantar _- Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, you love me no longer, I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do – _tomó mis manos, obligándome a bailar con él, mientras continuaba meneándose al ritmo de la música _- So I cry, I pray and I beg… ¡Hey, canta conmigo!

- Love me, love me, say that you love me – _canté._

- Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me – _se unió él. _

- Love me, love me, pretend that you love me – _dijimos a coro _- Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me, so I cried and I begged for you to… Love me, love me, say that you love me, leave me, leave me, just say that you need me… I can't care 'bout anything but you...

_Me hizo dar una vuelta, y yo no pude evitar reír, por lo ridículo de la situación y lo gracioso que se veía Blaine bailando así conmigo._

- Lately I have desperately pondered – _puso una cara rara, mientras cantaba _- spent my nights awake and I wondered, what I could do have done in another way, to make you stay – _parecía que la letra de la canción encajaba a la perfección con nuestra situación_ - I don't care if you really care, as long as you don't go, so I cry, I pray and I beg…

- Love me, love me, say that you love me – _continué yo, dejándome envolver por su intento de solucionar las cosas _- Love me, love me, pretend that you love me… Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me…

_Mientras bailábamos en la sala, no me percaté del borde del mueble, junto al sillón, por lo que tropecé, interrumpiendo la canción. Para evitar darme un golpe, me agarré de Blaine, pero ambos perdimos el equilibrio, cayendo finalmente sobre el sofá. Al menos no nos habíamos golpeado. Él se encontraba sobre mí y yo no había caído en la cuenta de que estábamos peligrosamente cerca, su rostro se encontraba pegado al mío, nuestras narices rozándose, y con una sola cosa en mente._

_Blaine no titubeó ni un segundo a la hora de acomodarse encima de mí, para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y presionar sus labios contra los míos. _

_Me espanté en un principio al sentir que estaba besándome, pues era algo tan utópico que creí que jamás ocurriría. Pero ahora que estaba pasando, no era capaz de reaccionar y responderle._

_Me golpeé mentalmente, diciéndome a mí mismo que tenía sobre mí a uno de los chicos más increíblemente sexis del McKinley y que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

_Sin hacerlo esperar más, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dejé paso a su lengua, que sin temor se adentró en mi cavidad, luchando con la mía. _

_Blaine era un increíble besador y no podía creer que estuviese demostrando toda su habilidad conmigo. Su mano izquierda acarició mi rostro, para luego bajar hasta mi espalda y poder presionarme más cerca de él, mientras que la otra se perdía entre mi cabello, profundizando el beso a un nivel extasiante._

_Yo deseaba dolorosamente poder recorrer su cuerpo al completo con mis manos, memorizando cada parte de él… Y tal vez, unas más que otras._

_Nos besamos largamente, como si quisiéramos explorarnos el uno al otro, conociéndonos por medio de aquel primer beso._

_Sin darnos cuenta, las cosas comenzaron a subir de intensidad, y sólo lo noté, cuando él se quitó la corbata de moño, junto con su camisa roja a cuadros, de mangas cortas. Yo no sabía si esto estaba bien… pero sin duda, se sentía bien, por lo que preferí dejarme llevar._

_Mi camiseta voló por el aire cinco minutos después, cayendo al suelo, junto con los zapatos de Blaine y los míos._

- No sabes… cuanto deseaba… besarte – _soltó en medio de un par de besos en mi cuello. Yo sólo podía cerrar mis ojos, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de sus suaves y húmedos labios en mi piel._

- Oh, Blaine_ – __medio gemí, cuando besó un punto sensible en mi clavícula._

_Bastó eso, para que regresara a apoderarse de mis labios con rudeza y pasión, haciéndome delirar._

_Sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, continuamos besándonos, como si mañana fuera a acabarse el mundo, tomándonos medio segundo para recuperar el aire perdido y juntando nuestros labios nuevamente con desesperación. Mi boca estaba enrojecida y levemente resentida con las mordidas que Blaine se empeñaba en darme. _

_Sus manos temerosas, jugaron con el cinturón que yo traía puesto, como a la espera de mi confirmación. A pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de que deseaba ir tan rápido, se lo permití, dejando que me lo quitara de un tirón, arrojándolo a algún lugar de la sala. Al momento en que creí que me quitaría mi pantalón, lo vi dudar, optando por el suyo, desabotonándolo lentamente, como si quisiera desquiciarme con sus movimientos. Una vez que bajó la cremallera, los deslizó, tratando de no dejar de besarme ni por un segundo. Finalmente se los quitó del todo._

_Me deleité con la vista de él en bóxer, aunque no me permitió ver mucho, pues su cuerpo volvió a pegarse al mío, enviando vibraciones a todas partes. Podía sentir que me deseaba, pues la forma en que me besaba y cómo reaccionaba su anatomía ante la situación, me lo decía._

_Otros minutos más pasaron y él y yo estábamos sólo en ropa interior. No sé cómo llegamos a esto o si se supone que deberíamos estar así, pero creo que ya es algo tarde para pensar en las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener._

- ¿Estás… seguro de esto? – _logré balbucear, sin alejarme de sus besos._

- ¡Demonios, sí! – _masculló, aproximando sus manos a mi bóxer._

_Era obvio lo que ocurriría a continuación. Haría el amor con mi hermanastro y luego nuestros padres nos echarían de casa por inmorales, pero no había vuelta atrás. Dejé que Blaine tomara el control de la situación, siendo él quien retirara aquella única prenda que me cubría._

_Comenzó lentamente a bajarlo, jugando conmigo y haciéndome sufrir cruelmente. Su mano se deslizó por la tela para tocarme, sin embargo, no llegó lejos._

_El estridente tono de llamada del celular de Blaine, nos hizo pegar un salto. Maldije por lo bajo, mientras que él rebuscaba entre su pantalón olvidado en el piso, para callar el molesto ruido. Lo vi mirar la pantalla con una expresión indescifrable, luego contestó._

- Hola, Tina - _¡Oh, mierda!_

* * *

_**Por favor no odien a la pobrecita de Tina, ella no tiene la culpa... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Fue de su agrado o simplemente lo odiaron? **_

_**Esperaré sus reviews :)**_


End file.
